Titan XLR
by PowerSurge2010
Summary: Crazy stuff happens when a malfunction with Megas lands Coop and his pals in Jump City where the Teen Titans reside. Little do they know that the Glorft are there when they arrive. Why? Well, you'll just have to read to find out.
1. A new plan for world conquest

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own either Teen Titans or Megas XLR, but I am responsible for writing this fanfic.

**SYNOPSIS: **This is a Teen Titans/Megas XLR crossover fanfic (probably the first of it's kind on this site, but I'm not sure). In this fanfic, the Glorft seize Terra's remains and revive her using reverse-fossilizing technology (Futurama reference) with the intent of manipulating her powers in order to try and conquer Earth yet again. Meanwhile, some trouble-shooting with Megas lands Coop and his friends in Jump City, where the Teen Titans reside. Now it's up to Coop and the Teen Titans to rescue Terra and put a stop to the Glorft's plan for world conquest!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is my very first fanfic ever, believe it or not. Story-writing isn't really my thing (although I do write good essays), but I do enjoy a good read every now and then, especially as of recently. After reading quite a few fanfics this site offers, I feel inspired to write my own, focusing on two of my favorite animated shows: Megas XLR and Teen Titans. Also, judging from the Teen Titans fanfics I've read, it seems that Jump City is the name of the city where they live, so I'll be going with that. This being my first fanfic ever, I lack experience, but I did the best I could with this story. I will gladly accept constructive criticism, but flames will be met with marshmallows.

...oh, and one more thing. **MAKE SURE YOU KNOW WHO'S WHO FOR BOTH SHOWS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE READING.** Considering that there are more than 7,000 fanfics for Teen Titans versus only about 5, at most 10, for Megas XLR, I say this mainly to make sure everyone who leaves a review are more or less equally familiar with both shows. That being said, be sure to go to to check the character bios for both shows (at least Megas XLR) to ensure you know who's who before reading, in case you already don't. Elsewise, this is to avoid any confusion along the way, at least in that area. Otherwise, get ready to see some fancy talking (don't worry, whenever the Titans speak, they'll do so in their own casual way). Also, if I sounded a bit angry when typing this, I apologize. I love both shows, but it's just that I feel not enough people know of such a great yet not-so-famous show that is Megas XLR which, in my opinion, surpasses Teen Titans in the action and humor departments (especially action) by a wide margin, even though this show lacks the Japanese touch typically present among most animes (Teen Titans involves better use of character and plot, though).

And now, without further ado, I now present to you readers:

**TITAN XLR

* * *

Chapter 1: A new plan for world conquest**

Deep in a secluded region of the solar system rests the severely-oversized headquarters of the Glorft known as the Glorft mothership. Warmaster Gorrath, leader of the Glorft, is busy...playing with a Game Boy Advance SP?

"Argh...annoying little brown things! This chubby mustached earther couldn't jump to save his life! Such is to be expected from primitive earther technology, unsurprisingly." Just then, he is called upon by his Commander.

"Warmaster! Sir! A moment of your time, if you will?" Gorrath quickly turned to his underling while hiding his new toy, but the Commander had already caught a glimpse of it.

"Ugh, this better be important, Commander! I was...busy planning my next assault on Earth."

"Heh, yeah right."

"What was that!" snapped Gorrath.

"AH, erm, uh, with your permission, sir, I have information to present to you which I'm confident you'll find quite useful," stated the Commander.

"For your sake, it better be," threatened the Glorftt leader. "Continue."

"If you'll be so kind as to turn your attention over to my console, I'll explain." The Commander pointed his superior towards his console and began accessing the data files containing the information he plans to present. "As of late, our research team has gathered information regarding this region of Earth known as Jump City." Upon saying this, the Commander displayed a map of the city on the monitor while zooming in on it. "In this area resides a group of five young earthers who each possess his or her own unique supernatural ability...except for one of them, technically. They call themselves the 'Teen Titans,' and their headquarters is located over here at this T-shaped tower."

"And what exactly is so unique about these earthers' abilities that you're suggesting are worthy of my attention?"

"Actually, what I'm about to tell you next, sir, is part of my main purpose for presenting this information to you. However, I will gladly fill you in on what you ask if you so choose. After all, your time is valuable." The Commander was about to snicker at the idea of his boss playing with a gadget from Earth, much less a Game Boy, but stifled himself in order to avoid a possible thrashing from him.

"Hmmm." The hot-headed dictator began thinking to himself. _"Earthers with superpowers...and probably wearing cheap dimestore costumes to go with them, no less," _thought Gorrath. _"If these earthers' abilities prove useful, I can abduct them, use their powers to strengthen my army, and then I'd be one step closer towards world domination!" _Grinning at the thought, the leader let his Commander proceed. "Very well then, Commander," he replied. "I'm feeling curious on this matter now."

With that, the underling accessed the files containing each of the Titans' data, with recorded video clips of them in action. How did the Glorft obtain them? Well, let's just say they have their ways. "The Teen Titans consist of the following," started the Commander. "Beast Boy: a small, green-skinned earther with the power to transform into any Earth animal."

"HA! As if any Earth creature could pose a threat to me!" remarked the pompous leader.

"Cyborg: a half-earther, half-mechanoid hybrid equipped with a powerful arsenal, among which includes a sonic cannon."

"BAH! Even my weakest mechs can subdue the likes of him effortlessly!" proclaimed the over-confident alien as he viewed a clip of Cyborg in action.

"Starfire: a Tamaranian girl who possesses herculean strength and the power to unleash green energy bolts that act as powerful explosives."

"Tamaran? That planet of weaklings? I'm not the least bit worried! As a matter of fact, Tamaran will be my next target in my goal for universal conquest once Earth has been dealt with, which will remain top priority until then," stated Gorrath. Even after his last comment he's already considering how he plans to invade Starfire's home planet, but with bitter memories of countless defeats from the pilot of his prototype floating around the back of his mind, Gorrath is determined to make him pay, and what better way to do so than by conquering his home world?

"Raven: a mysterious girl who uses dark energy to seize control of virtually any object for her to use as a weapon."

"I could care less if this one could uproot buildings! Just as much as her little friends, she's nothing my mechs cannot deal with."

"And last is Robin: the most experienced fighter and the team leader. This is the one without any superpowers, but compensates for it with his skillful use of an arsenal of multi-purpose weaponry."

Gorrath watches a clip of Robin and his skills at work. "Nothing but a male version of Kiva with toys. In a word, weakling!"

"Although these young earthers are no match for us individually, they are a force to be reckoned with when they work together as a team. Our data includes a time in which they managed to destroy a series of giant worm mechs powerful enough as well as large enough to rival even some of our own."

"The key word there is 'some,' Commander. As far as I'm concerned, it shouldn't take even so much as a small fraction of my army to dispose of these so-called 'Titans.' It's simply far from enough to warrant turning my focus on them rather than on the prototype." Although pleased to know that the Titans aren't a real threat to him, the impatient dictator also became disappointed to learn that they were far less capable than what he was hoping for in order for him to seize control of their abilities for the sake of strengthening his army. He then slammed his fist down on the Commander's console in anger, feeling that what he heard was an utter waste of his time. "So enough of these useless details, Commander, and get to your point!" he demanded.

"Very good, sir," he replied. "Continuing, further research reveals that there used to be a sixth member to the group: a young girl named Terra with the power to literally control the surface of Earth itself telepathically." The Commander presented a clip for his superior to view showing Terra's power at work.

"What's this? Direct control of Earth's structural integrity?" Gorrath was easily intrigued by the idea.

"That is correct, sir," replied the Commander.

"Now _this_ is one ability that would undoubtedly prove beneficial to me," said Gorrath pleasingly. "If I were to have this girl in my possession, I could equip her with a specially-designed mind-control device to control her powers directly and then hook her up to a neural amplification device to increase the magnitude of her earth-moving abilities. I would easily be able to smash that pathetic little planet as easily as I would smash your face on a bad day!" said Gorrath confidently, looking at his Commander. "No one would be able to stop me, not even the prototype!" he exclaimed confidently.

"Ah, but sir," the Commander objected. "Although that is indeed possible, other steps must be taken first before that can happen."

"Elaborate, Commander."

"Several Earth-days ago, a volcanic eruption threatened to wipe out the entire Jump City region. Terra managed to put a stop to it and thus spared the city, but sacrificed herself in the process. Her remains can be found in statue-form in this cave area near the city limits," explained the Commander while providing a map of Jump City and a close-up of the cave on the monitor of his console.

"Is this your idea of a joke, Commander!" shouted Gorrath. "What use could I possibly find for a statue other than smashing your face with it for continuing to waste my time!"

"Please, sir. I only ask that you hear me out," pleaded the Commander. "Like I said, it is possible to carry out what you have in mind. Our development team already knows of this information and have proposed creating reverse-fossilization technology necessary to revert the girl back to living status. They should be able to put together a working prototype within a matter of Earth-hours. All the project needs is your approval, Warmaster."

"Very well then, Commander," decided the headmaster unhesitantly. "Tell my engineers to get to work on that reverse-fossilizer, and while they're at it tell them to make me a neural amplifier as well as a mind-control device designed for use on a common earther. Further orders will be issued as I see fit."

"More like unfit, if you ask me," said the Commander to himself.

"What was that!" asked Gorrath sharply.

"Uh, er, that is to say your orders are being carried out as we speak," replied the Commander, narrowly avoiding a thrashing from his leader.

"Good, and while I'm at it I must thank you for presenting this information to me along with a new plan of assault in the process. However, let's not forget your last failed plan which I chastised you for. As such, this new plan better go off without a hitch, or I'll have your joorblochs!"

"Yes, sir. By the way, would you like us to find you some games for your new handheld device when we get to Earth?"

"Why yes, I'm interested in this particular one that's-WHAT!" Angered by that last remark, Gorrath took his SP and pitched it at his underling, hitting him in the head and leaving a bruise upon impact. "Let that be a lesson, Commander," he responded, heading back to his throne. The Commander scratched his head, feeling as much his bruise as feeling he deserved it for not quitting while he was ahead. Noticing the SP on the floor beside his console, he picked it up and began to examine it.

_"Hmmm. Not even a scratch. This thing is quite sturdy. Perhaps earther technology isn't as primitive as he suspects,"_ he thought, taking a quick glimpse at his superior as he sat at his throne. He then turned his attention back to the SP in his hand. _"Always have a backup plan,"_ he decided, opening a transport hatch and sending the handheld to the research and development branch of the Glorftt mothership. He then secretly commanded the engineers there to study the design structure of it and to test its durability in order to find out as much as possible about it and to see how the useful engineering principles used to make it can also be used with their own technology. As he did this, the Warmaster thought to himself.

_"Enjoy your final moments of freedom, earthers. It won't be long before your time of reckoning comes and I become the new supreme ruler of Earth and then the entire universe!"_ he thought, chuckling to himself which escalated into sinister laughter, loud enough to grab the attention of the other operatives in the same room.

_I'd rather be stuck doing manual labor in the ship's engine room than put up with his corny laughing,"_ one of them thought.

* * *

**And now for the main theme song...for Megas XLR!**

(cue hard-thrashing rock music)

_Living here in Jersey_

_Fighting villains from afar_

_You gotta find first gear_

_In your giant robot-car_

_YOU...DIG...GIANT ROBOTS_

_I...DIG...GIANT ROBOTS_

_WE...DIG...GIANT ROBOTS_

_CHICKS...DIG...GIANT ROBOTS_

(show Coop pile-driving a Glorft mech with Megas)

_NICE._

(end hard-thrashing rock music)

* * *

And that's it for the first chapter! The Glorft's next plan for assault is now underway, and it looks like the Teen Titans will be having a few unwelcome guests coming to town. Have they got what it takes to deal with the Glorft? Coop has fought them many times already, but neither he nor his friends know what Gorrath is planning, and seeing is that the Glorft are packing serious heat in their mothership which is larger than multiple World-Trade-Center-sized buildings piled on top of each other, they may be the Titans' toughest foes yet! They'll have one heck of a fight ahead of them unless Megas shows up to lend a fist or two. And what does the Commander have in store for them that would involve a Game Boy Advance SP? Stay tuned to find out what happens next in chapter 2: Jump City gets jumped. See you then! 

**END NOTE: **As I said earlier, I did the best I could with this story. Be sure to read and review to tell me what you think of it so far! (notice how I didn't abbreviate because I'm not lazy, lol) If I get at least five or so supporting reviews, I'll continue with the story. Also, if you have any good questions on the fic so far, be sure to include them in your reviews. It took me a bit to write this, so if enough people like my story, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	2. Jump City gets jumped

**DISCLAIMER: **Same deal as in the previous chapter. I do not own either Teen Titans or Megas XLR, but I am responsible for writing this fanfic.

Don't know what's happened so far? Check the end of the last chapter for a synopsis.

**UPDATE: **For those who already read this chapter (and my apologies to those who already submitted a review for it), listen up. I had to go on a trip recently, and since I wouldn't be having any access to a computer, I wanted this next chapter submitted before leaving. However, there were still some minor changes and an extra scene I wanted to add which I completely forgot about at the time, so I'm resubmitting this chapter with the extra stuff included. Also, AnT raised some interesting points in his review for the first chapter, so in response I'm giving my two cents on the matter.

The way I see it, comparing Terra to Raven is like comparing Donkey Kong to Ganondorf in SSBM. Although Ganondorf is undoubtedly the stronger one, he's harder to handle while DK, though not as strong, is more user-friendly. A CPU-controlled DK hardly puts up a fight compared to other characters, but when controlled by an experienced player, he suddenly becomes lethal. It's a similar case with Terra. On her own, she's only so strong, but when controlled by someone who knows what they're doing, the true potential of that power is realized. That would explain how Terra defeated all of the Titans, let alone Raven, in Aftershock, since Slade was in control at the time. Also, controlling Terra would be easier than doing so with Raven, which would take too much effort and her dark powers aren't meant to be tampered with anyway. :P

And with that, we move onto:

* * *

**Chapter 2: Jump City gets jumped**

While Gorrath's next plan of assault is underway, Coop, Jamie and Kiva are at Coop's place in Jersey, relaxing and making some adjustments to Megas...well, two of them, at least. Kiva is doing a systems check on Megas while Coop is making a couple of quick installations to the cockpit a.k.a. his car. Jamie has just returned from inside Coop's house with a bag of potato chips in hand. After finishing it and dumping the bag while inside the car, he asks"So, Coop, what'd you add to Megas this time"

"I felt like putting in something simple but practical: a minifridge and a microwave," he replied.

"A microwave?" butted in Kiva. "Coop, before you decided to put in a microwave, did you even bother to consider how the radiation waves might interfere with Megas' programming?"

"Uh, yeah, and not to mention the fridge in your house can barely keep up with your appetite," added in Jamie. "How's a minifridge gonna do that?"

"Well, that doesn't mean I can't have a nice hot snack during our trips, does it?" answered back the large blonde. He then turned his attention to Kiva. "And don't worry about the microwave, Kiva. I'm using one of those travel-sized deals. They're designed to be safe."

"Still, I'd prefer it if you didn't take any chances, for obvious reasons."

"Aw, come on!" complained Coop. "Okay, so my add-ons sometimes backfire and land us into trouble..."

"Sometimes? Try 'all the time,' Coop," remarked Jamie. Coop narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"...but at least I end up getting us out of it," he continued.

"Well, you're the only one who knows how to drive Megas anyway." Jamie added in.

"Thanks, Jamie, you're being a big help right now," replied Coop sarcastically.

"Besides, with all these sensitive controls, I'd advise against eating in the cockpit." reminded Kiva.

"Sheesh, you sound like my mom," remarked Coop. He was then reminded of a particular childhood experience upon saying this.

-(begin flashback)-

Coop, about ten years old, is riding in the back seat of his mom's car with her driving it. She's just ordered him a kid's meal from a McDonald's (or whatever else it's called in the show) drive-thru when she started driving off.

"Remember, Coop-honey, no eating in the car," she instructed.

"Aw, but mom, I'm really hungry!" young Coop objected. "Can't I eat here just this once?"

"And get your new clothes stained? I don't think so. Besides, I need you to take out the trash when we get home, and I wouldn't want any of those nasty stray dogs trying to eat you thinking that your clothes are food for them," she warned.

"I promise I'll be careful. I'm so hungry I could eat every crumb anyway. Please, mom?" in case that wasn't enough, young Coop topped it off with the cutest sad face he could put up for his mom, which seemed to convince her.

"Oh, alright, but be careful," she decided.

"Yes!" Coop said to himself, diving right into his meal. It was true that he was hungry enough to eat every last crumb, which he did. He even almost took a bite out of the toy that came with his meal. However, as he ate as messily as he did, a piece of the patty of his burger landed on his shirt, leaving behind enough of its juices to leave a scent. He also had a few fries get on his shirt, heightening that scent. Even he ate every last crumb, he couldn't avoiding staining his light-blue T-shirt in the process.

Soon after he finished, his mom pulled up to the driveway of their house, and the two got out after parking. As Coop raced into the house with the trash of his meal along with his free toy in hand, his mom reminded, "Don't forget to take out the trash!"

"Okay, mom!" he shouted back, heading for the kitchen. After putting his trash with the rest in the bin, he tied up the bag and headed back outside to dump it in the garbage can out near the sidewalk. At this moment, a stray dog was rummaging through a garbage can across the street for food. The dog could smell the stain on Coop's T-shirt and, driven by hunger, lunged at him. Coop ran for the house in fear as soon as he saw the dog trying to run him down and it eventually caught ahold of his shirt. "You want my shirt? Take it!" he told his attacker, giving up his shirt without hesitation. However the dog wasn't done with him yet. As Coop grabbed the door to his house he felt a strong jerk to his leg. The dog wanted his jeans, thinking it was food as it did the shirt. "You want my jeans? It's yours, free of charge!" he said, giving them up. Wearing only sneakers and briefs now, he got back inside, locking the door. His mom was in the kitchen doing the dishes.

"So, did you take out the- "

"Yeah, mom, taken care of!" he spat out as he ran upstairs to his room, slamming his door shut. Out of breath, he stood with his back against the door trying to regain his composure from that stressful experience. Having calmed down, he went to open the blinds of his window only to see his enemy watching him from behind it. After yelping in fear, he closed the blinds, stepping back slowly in fear of the crazed animal. Suspicious over what's happened, his mom goes up to check on him.

"Coop-honey, is everything alright?" she asked while opening the door and saw her son wearing only his briefs and sneakers.

Turning to his mom, Coop suddenly felt like a statue and couldn't seem to move, especially since he'd just realized that he'd soiled himself from his encounter with the rabid animal. "Oh, I'm...fine...thanks for asking."

"Why are you in your briefs?"

"Oh, I was just...getting ready to take a shower."

"But you hate showers. Even when I remind you to take one, you don't do it," she reminded him.

"Well..." Coop was sweating under the pressure. That sweat gave him just the excuse he needed. "It feels hot and sticky today, so I figured showering would be a good way to cool off." With that, he got a clean pair of briefs from his dresser, some clean clothes from his closet and rushed to the bathroom. One would assume that someone would wise up about eating in a car after an experience like that, but if your car happens to be the head of a giant fighting robot, then such experiences don't apply, apparently. Any dog with common sense would think twice before so much as taking a tinkle on one.

-(end flashback)-

"Anyways," continued Coop, "can't I at least take it through a test run? If anything bad happens, I'll uninstall it, but I still wanna keep the minifridge to keep some sodas and stuff in. How's that sound?"

"Well..." Kiva took Coop's offer into consideration. It would be wise of her to refuse, but she didn't want to be too big a party-pooper for the husky blonde. If she accepted, both sides would be happy, but there would still be a risk involved. Just to be safe, Coop even threw in the same cute sad face he used during that one childhood moment on Kiva, which seemed to work as it did on his mom. "Okay, fine," she decided. "I'll let you test your microwave, but be careful."

"Rock on!" Coop said joyously. "Okay, Jamie, hand me an overstuffed beef and bean burrito from the minifridge so I can try this out."

"One overstuffed microwave beef and bean burrito comin' right up," said Jamie, reaching into the minifridge located in front of his seat, pulling out the frozen food item and handing it to Coop. He placed it in the microwave, closed the door cover, set the time and then kicked back as his snack was being prepared. Meanwhile, Kiva continued with Megas' systems check while keeping an eye out for any irregularities as a result of the microwave being in use.

"Well, so far so good," started Kiva. "I'm not sensing any interference from your microwave, Coop."

"See? What'd I tell ya?" he replied.

"Good idea, man," complimented Jamie. He and Coop gave their usual "rock on!" hand gesture. "Maybe this time nothing bad's gonna happen." About half a minute later, he and Coop noticed the burrito swelling up like a balloon in the microwave. "Uh, Coop, I think you were supposed to punch holes in the wrapping or something so that- " Jamie was saying, but was cut off when the burrito exploded, splattering its filling all over the controls. While he was sort of expecting something like that to happen for speaking too soon, Coop and Kiva had annoyed looks on their faces.

"That's it. No more burritos from Texaco, I'm sticking with 7 Eleven," said Coop.

"Or maybe some burritos can't handle being fat like you can," remarked Jamie. "Maybe you shoulda used a regular one instead."

"Too small. I'd go hungry again after five seconds."

Kiva was annoyed enough from the exploding burrito, but the boys' bickering was too much. "Look, let's just clean this mess up before it causes any permanent damage to the systems," she instructed, but it was too late. Enough burrito filling had already seeped into the controls to start a fluxuation. As a result, Megas suddenly started making crazy motions, including stamping its feet, flailing its arms around, doing pieroettes (however that word is spelled) like a ballerina, and even doing the Mario (swing your arms from side to side, come on, it's time to go do the Mario!).

"Coop, stop this crazy thing!" shouted Jamie.

"I'm trying! Nothing's working!" After switching gears and pressing buttons here and there, Coop eventually activated Megas' rear thrusters at full blast by accident and they took off heading west at hypersonic speeds with everyone screaming in panic.

* * *

Meanwhile in Jump City (about time I got to this part!), the Amazing Mumbo has broken out of jail and is now robbing a bank. Having dealt with the tellers and security guards there by tying them up or otherwise with his bag of tricks, Mumbo was free to help himself to the cash. "Abra Cadabra!" he shouted, twirling his wand and revealing a stick of dynamite in its place, which he used to blast open the bank's vault door. He then used his hat as a vacuum to suck up all the money inside. Before heading out, he turned back to his victims. "Thank you so much, ladies and gents, you've been a wonderful audience. Ta ta!" And with that, he bolted out the door, only to end up running into none other than the Teen Titans. 

"Decided to come back for an encore performance, eh, Mumbo?" said Robin. "I thought your show got canceled when we sent you off to jail."

"That was merely an intermission, my friend," replied the crazed magician. "Now that I'm back, the show must go on!" He then reached into his hat and pulled out a bazooka, firing a round at the Titans with it.

"Titans! GO!" the leader called out, and the team dispersed, dodging the madman's warhead. They attempted to surround Mumbo as he continued firing away. Starfire fired back with a series of starbolts, but Mumbo countered with a set of mirrors he made magically appear with a wave of his cape.

"Mirrors mirrors that I unfurl, send those bolts right back at the girl!" he shouted as Starfire's attack struck the mirrors and was heading right back at her. Narrowly avoiding her own attack, it was Beast Boy's turn to strike. Transformed into a lion, he lunged at Mumbo, but before he could get close enough Mumbo concealed himself in smoke with a quick shout of "Hocus Pocus!", revealing a set of three magical hats when the smoke cleared. He was hiding in one of those hats, so Beast Boy tried looking in each one, starting by ripping the hat on the far right to shreds; Mumbo wasn't there. He then tried the center hat with no luck. The remaining hat concealed a surprise: a spring-loaded mechanism which launched the green Titan sky-high as he pounced on it. Afterwards, Mumbo reappeared out of the remaining hat, wiping dust off his suit.

It was then Raven's turn to strike. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she shouted, grabbing hold of two manhole covers and hurling them at the pale-faced maniac. Whipping out his wand, Mumbo counters with a spell of his own.

"Mumbo Jumbo!" he shouted, turning the iron discs into spinning dishes on sticks. "This next trick will blow you away!" he proclaimed, spinning the dishes faster and faster with his magic until they produced massive twisters which he then launched at the young sorceress. Raven used her dark powers to slip underground just before the twisters got too close. She reappeared after they passed.

"Yo, grandpa!" yelled Cyborg.

"Huh?" Mumbo turned around only to be struck by a shot from Cyborg's sonic cannon, sending him screaming into a dumpster.

"Booyah!" cried the half-mech since he scored the first real blow.

"Not bad," said Mumbo, dodging more shots from Cyborg's weapon, "but I have an ace up my sleeve!" Pulling out an ace card from his sleeve, he extended it into a whip which he used to wrap around Cyborg with. He flung him around and around until eventually tossing him into the same dumpster Cyborg slammed him into. "It must be garbage day, because I'm taking out the trash!"

"Aw man, why didn't I think of saying something like that when I had the chance?" said Cyborg to himself.

Just then, a few explosions encircled Mumbo. When the smoke cleared, he saw Robin with his fighting pole extended, ready to strike. "Well, Robin, I trust you're familiar with '52 pick-up,' am I right?" he asked, pulling out a deck of cards. "Let's see how you like 52 KILL SHOT!" Mumbo launched all his cards at Robin with the force and speed of shuriken blades (a.k.a. ninja stars) all at once. Robin deflected all of his cards with the twirling of his pole, going for a jump attack directly afterwards. "Well, I think it's time I should be gone with the wind..." said Mumbo, letting himself be sucked in by his own hat just as Robin was about to strike. The wind was in control now, making the black top hat tumble every which way as the Titans' leader continued to swing his pole at it in hopes of scoring a hit. He eventually grabbed ahold of it and reached inside the hat aiming to pull out the disgruntled performer, but instead pulled out a bomb. Startled, Robin quickly disposed of the explosive but lost his grip on the hat in the process. He saw Mumbo rematerialize atop a building, taking a glimpse at an oversized gold watch before putting it away. "I'm so sorry, ladies and gents, but due to time constraints I'm afraid I must bring this show to an early end," he announced, pulling a gas-powered scooter from his hat. "Toodles!" And with that, Mumbo hopped down to the road and rode off attempting to get away with his loot. Just then the Titans reassembled.

"Dude, how many tricks is this guy gonna pull on us?" asked Beast Boy, annoyed by Mumbo's antics.

"Yes, I agree that he is quite resourceful," said Starfire.

"Don't worry, guys," replied Robin. "We'll stop him like we did last time, but we can't let him get away! Come on!" They continued their chase as the loopy-minded criminal laughed maniacally during his getaway. That laughter was abruptly cut short when Mumbo was smashed flat into the pavement by something that could only be described as massive, at least for the moment. All of a sudden, the Titans had a literally bigger problem on their hands now...

* * *

**And now for the Teen Titans theme song!**

(cue Hi Hi Puffy Ami-Yumi music)

_When there's trouble, you know who to call..._

_TEEN TITANS!_

_From their tower, they can see it all..._

_TEEN TITANS!_

_When there's evil on the attack_

_You can rest knowing they got your back_

_Just when the world needs heroes on patrol..._

_Teen Titans, GO!_

_With their superpowers, they unite..._

_TEEN TITANS!_

_Never met a villain that they liked..._

_TEEN TITANS!_

_They got the bad guys on the run_

_They never stop 'til the job gets done_

_Just when the world is losing all control..._

_Teen Titans, GO!_

_1-2-3-4-GO!_

(end Hi Hi Puffy Ami-Yumi music)

_TEEN TITANS!_

* * *

Returning to the action, the Titans were shocked to see what it was that smashed Mumbo from out of nowhere. Upon further inspection, it was a massive, snot-green colored, crooked-shaped fighting robot armed with a huge chain gun and an ugly-looking face for the cockpit. Did I mention it was huge? Well, it is. This thing is taller than most of the buildings in the city. I mean, heck, it makes the place look like a kid's playground by comparison...okay, you get the idea. Anywho, it was Gorrath, carrying out the first phase of his new plan. "Hmmm. I think I stepped in something," he said to himself. Looking under the left foot of his mech, he noticed Mumbo smeared on it. Using a nearby lamppost as a stick, Gorrath scraped him off and continued heading through the city towards the cave where Terra's remains are located. 

As Gorrath headed onward, the police arrived at the scene with an ambulance and took Mumbo into custody. "Ugh...anyone get the number of that steamroller?" he asked dazedly as he was being carried away. Meanwhile, the Titans were perplexed over the sudden arrival of this mysterious visitor.

"Dude! Where'd this guy come from all of a sudden?" asked Beast Boy.

"A friend of yours, Star?" asked Cyborg rhetorically.

"No! I can assure you I have never seen anything like this before," replied Starfire.

"Well, this thing's a lot uglier than Slade's giant worms were, that's for sure," remarked Raven.

"I don't know what this thing is or what it's planning, but I'm in the mood to ask it some questions," suggested Robin. The rest of the team agreed and headed towards the oversized robot to find out who he is and why he's here. When they got close enough, Starfire grabbed Robin and held him up in front of the alien's cockpit. Raven was hovering next to them while Beast Boy was carrying Cyborg in the talons of his pterydactyl form (sorry if I mispelled that). "Stop! Who are you and what're you doing here?" demanded Robin.

"So, you must be the so-called 'Teen Titans,'" answered back Gorrath.

"I see you've heard of us," continued Robin. "So did you come looking for an autograph or something?"

"From a bunch of weaklings like you! Don't make me laugh! I can think of better ways to waste my time! I'm here for a much more valuable prize. And if you're wise, you'll stay out of my way!" As Gorrath threatened them, he pointed his huge gun at Robin. The team's eyes widened in fright.

"Don't you dare hurt Robin, whoever you are!" shouted Starfire.

"Oh, pardon me, where are my manners? I didn't even properly introduce myself," remembered Gorrath, so he did just that. "I am Warmaster Gorrath, supreme leader of the Glorft. It is our destiny to become the supreme overlords of the universe, and with our unmatched military might, that destiny will be fulfilled! Every living creature in the universe will cower in fear from our mere presence! You puny earthers would be foolish to try and challenge us, so don't even bother trying." He then turned his attention to Starfire. "And Starfire, is it? I have a little message for you. Once the Glorft have conquered Earth, Tamaran will be our next target!" Starfire's eyes grew wide in disbelief from that last threat, and Robin stood all he could stand from the alien's threats long enough.

"You don't scare us!" shouted back Robin. "As far as I'm concerned, your machine is just an oversized piece of junk, which we're gonna send back to the scrap heap! Titans! GO!" The Titans then attacked the mech with full-force: Starfire with her starbolts, Cyborg with his cannon, Raven launching whatever she could find at it (including the dumpster from earlier), Beast Boy ramming it as various massive animals, and Robin with his usual arsenal. However, even after such a barrage, not so much as a scratch was left on Gorrath's mech. He didn't even move out of place! Realizing this, stronger attacks were attempted.

"Cyborg!" called Beast Boy. "Let's go for the Beast Boy Blitz!" He then launched himself into Cyborg's arms in the form of an armadillo, who then tossed him at the mech with his strongest pitch. Before impact, he transformed into a T-rex, but Gorrath simply caught him and tossed him aside like a cheap plastic toy (a T-rex is just that small compared to Gorrath's machine). Afterwards, Robin called for another attack.

"Cyborg! Time for the Sonic Boom!" He and Cyborg ran at the oversized mech, picking up speed until intercepting paths and running up the sides of two opposite buildings with Robin throwing one of his sound disks and Cyborg following with his sonic cannon. The cannon struck the disk, intensifying the power of the attack as it continued for Gorrath's mech. The attack was a direct hit, but as the resulting smoke cleared, Gorrath remained standing, unscathed and laughing at the super-powered teenagers' futile attempts at bringing him down.

"If that last attack was any stronger, it might have tickled!" confidently remarked the snot-green alien.

"Okay...so we know this thing is well-built now," said Cyborg.

"Any ideas, Robin?" asked Raven.

"Don't worry. As long as we keep at it, this thing'll go down eventually," the leader assured his comrades. "Besides, this Gorrath-guy may be bluffing about his whole 'unmatched military might.' It's not like he has an army of these things standing by in case something goes wrong..."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong..." Gorrath then contacted his Commander. "Commander. Send in the reinforcements."

"Yes, sir," replied the Commander. Within seconds, a huge wave of Glorft mechs practically plummeted out of the sky, landing to Earth at jet speeds. There were nearly hundreds of them, each one as big as Gorrath's mech. Nearly all of Jump City was overrun by the Glorft in less than a minute, making the area appear to be covered in snot at a distance. The Titans were utterly shocked at the mere sight of the war-mechs.

"You just had to say something..." remarked Raven, eyeing Robin.

"And just to show we mean business..." Gorrath then pointed one of his units towards Titans Tower.

"He is heading for our tower!" gasped Starfire. The mech, after landing beside the tower, punched into a spot in the nearby water, exposing an opening which it reached into and pulled out the T-Ship. (Author's note: I know that the ship is originally called the T-Sub and then later modified for space travel, and is no longer limited to travel by sea. Therefore, I will be refering to it as the T-Ship)

"My T-Ship!" shouted Cyborg. The massive soldier-mech then took the ship and broke it in half like a cheap toy, slamming the two pieces together and reducing the machine to scrap metal. The Titans were shocked to see their ship destroyed so easily, especially Cyborg who originally built it.

"And this is only the tip of the iceburg," added in Gorrath.

"Man! These guys aren't joking!" exclaimed Cyborg, in tears over the loss of his beloved ship.

"I don't suppose you have just the plan to deal with these snot-green aliens, do you, Robin?" asked Beast Boy. Robin was still in utter disbelief at the firepower these new foes were packing.

"I...I don't...I'm sorry..." said Robin in a low, defeated voice. "We couldn't even damage so much as just one of those things using all we had. It's gonna take a miracle to stop a threat this big." After saying the word "miracle" something else massive was zooming in from the east at hypersonic speeds.

* * *

And that's it for chapter 2! The Glorft have shown the Teen Titans just what they're packing, and Robin doesn't know what to do. But what's this? Is that Megas coming to lend just the help needed to deal with these guys? Will Coop stop the Glorft before they can make off with Terra's remains? Or for that matter, did they even manage to fix their little trouble-shooting problem yet? Find out what happens next in chapter 3: Operation: Save Terra! 

**END NOTE: **Big chapter this time, but I put quite a bit of effort into it. Remember to read and review to tell me what you think so far, and to give any good suggestions for what should happen next or questions about the fic. I personally think this story is coming out good so far, but I'll let you readers decide.


	3. Operation: Save Terra!

**DISCLAIMER: **You know the deal. I do not own Teen Titans or Megas XLR or any of the characters used in those shows. I only wrote this fanfic.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Just so you guys know, the next chapter, as well as future chapters, will be coming in late due to a crapload of school work as well as other things. The next chapter may not be ready until February, but rest assured that I will have it out ASAP, and with the same, if not better quality of writing some of you expect from me. Thanks in advance for your patience and understanding. :)

Okay, fellow readers, get ready for a fun-filled, action-packed entry to this story as we continue with:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Operation: Save Terra!**

In the previous chapter, Gorrath called for a massive swarm of his troops just to show the Teen Titans who's boss. Knowing that their efforts couldn't even damage just one of the alien's mechs, Robin feels only a miracle can stop a threat so large. It looks like his prayer has been answered...

"Now would be a good time to stop this thing, Coop!" shouted Jamie as he, Coop and Kiva continued hurtling towards Jump City onboard Megas.

"I'm trying, Jamie, work with me here!" answered Coop. The controls were still fluxuating from the burrito filling.

"No good! I'll have to go inside Megas and shut it off manually, then trigger a reboot to reactivate the systems," stated Kiva, opening the hatch in the back of the car that leads inside Megas. "In the meantime, try to clean up this...burrito mess as much as you can," she ordered, heading down under.

"Well, we can at least do that," suggested Jamie. "Where do you keep the paper towels?"

"What paper towels?" Jamie's face grew grotesque in disbelief after hearing Coop's response and let out a loud, ear-piercing scream as they continued flying into the city below. Eventually, they got close enough to see a series of massive machines of a familiar color scattered about the city.

"Hey, Jamie...JAMIE!" shouted Coop, getting through his pal's screaming to get his attention.

"What?!" answered Jamie irritably.

"Check this out," said Coop, pointing at the machines.

"What the heck are those things?" asked Jamie.

"I don't know, but they look familiar..." after a few seconds of thinking (if you wanna call it that, in Coop's case), he arrived at a conclusion. "...IT'S THE GLORFT!"

"THE GLORFT?! AW MAN, WHAT'RE THEY DOING HERE?!" shrieked Jamie.

"Nothing good, that's what!" answered Coop. "And it looks like we're gonna find out what they're up to!" Reaching for the controls, Coop noticed all the electrical interference caused by the remains of his burrito. "Oh yeah, right," he remembered. Looking for something to clean it with, he noticed his terrified buddy holding onto his blue beanie-type hat for dear life. Getting an idea, Coop poked at Jamie's belly.

"Hey, quit it!" he said, letting go of his hat, which Coop snatched as soon as Jamie let go of it. "My hat!"

"Sorry, Jamie, but I need your hat to clean up this mess," he said as he began wiping the controls clean with it.

"Why couldn't you just use your shirt or something? You'd get sauce on it anyway if you got to eat that burrito." In response to Jamie's remark, Coop pointed at the sweat-soaked armpit regions of his shirt. Jamie didn't need to get close to notice that his pits were sweating up more of a storm than usual, and one can only imagine how powerful a stink so much sweat could produce.

"It's for your own good, Jamie," he replied.

"Okay, point taken," said Jamie as Coop continued wiping the control panel clean.

"Man, I hope Kiva hurries up fixing Megas," said the heavy blonde. Meanwhile, the Titans and the Glorft took notice of the giant blue mech's imminent arrival.

"IT'S THE PROTOTYPE!" yelled Gorrath, surprised to see his greatest enemy coming in from out of nowhere. "All units man your weapons and take aim!"

"But sir! What about the plan?" objected the Commander.

"Fine then! Send two units to obtain the statue and return to HQ," ordered Gorrath. "I'll deal with the primitive in control of the prototype." The Commander took his master's orders and sent a couple of mechs to the cave near the city limits to collect Terra's remains. Meanwhile, Gorrath continued giving orders to his troops. "Repeat: all units man your weapons! Take aim at the prototype and fire on my command!" Megas was closing in fast as the Glorft mechs raised and cocked their guns at it. "Ready..." said Gorrath to his troops. Megas was a small distance short of getting within the enemies' firing range when it made a sudden turn back in the direction it was coming in from. "Huh?" Gorrath and his troops were equally confused at their target's sudden action. "Well, it looks like we showed him!" said Gorrath confidently. "Now then, let us continue with the original plan--What?!" At this point, Megas made another sudden turn, this time back in the direction it was originally heading. "The prototype is heading back for us! All units return to your original firing positions! Take aim and fire on my mark!" The troops did just that as Megas made yet another sudden turn back where it was coming from. "What?!" said Gorrath, only to see the blue mech make another turnaround, and then another, and then another and then another and then another until it was basically flying around in circles.

"Well, this is getting old fast," remarked one of the troops.

"Argh! Make up your mind, earther!" yelled Gorrath in frustration. As Megas continued flying around in place, the thrusters eventually gave out and the machine dove headfirst into the water with huge force, creating large waves across the surface as it was heading dangerously close to Titans Tower.

"Dude, that thing's heading for the tower!" called out Beast Boy.

"Aw man, why's everyone trying to make us homeless?!" yelled Cyborg, falling apart under the stress of the situation.

"If anything happens to my room, I'll see to it that the same happens to that thing..." warned Raven sternly, her eyes glaring at the blue mech.

"Robin! If we do not do something quickly, we may need to search for a new place to live!" urged Starfire. Same with Cyborg, Robin wasn't taking the situation so easily himself.

"I don't believe this!" he yelled angrily. "How could things possibly get any--wait...that thing's slowing down!" Sure enough, Megas slowed to a halt, stopping just before the shores of the tower, lying face down in the water. Kiva had succeeded in manually disactivating the giant mech, but it still had to be turned on again.

"Well, at least Megas stopped," said Jamie, letting out a sigh of relief.

"And the controls are cleaned up now, too," added in Coop.

"Great. Can I have my hat back now?"

"Sure, here ya go." Coop handed back Jamie's hat which was now covered in burrito gunk in many places.

"Aw, man," Jamie said to himself. Luckily, the surrounding water was high enough for Jamie to use to rinse the burrito stains out of his hat. After wringing it dry and putting it back on, he took notice of the Glorft mechs scattered across the nearby city. "Hey Coop, wasn't I screaming about something else earlier besides getting Megas to stop?"

"Uh...oh yeah, you were screaming because the Glorft are right over there," answered Coop, pointing outside.

"Right." After a few more seconds of looking at the massive green machines, Jamie came to his senses again. "GET US OUTTA HERE, COOP!" he shrieked. Coop turned the key to the ignition trying to restart Megas, but nothing happened.

"It won't start. It looks like I can't do anything until Kiva gives Megas a reboot...whatever that is."

"Why's there always gotta be something wrong with this thing?!" complained Jamie. Meanwhile, the Glorftt took notice of Megas' stationary position.

"Hmmm. The prototype hasn't moved since coming to a halt," observed Gorrath.

"It appears that it's somehow disabled itself," suggested the Commander.

"Whatever the case may be, this is the perfect opportunity to seize the prototype!" Wasting no more time, he turned his attention back to his troops and issued more orders. "All units return to your firing positions! Ready your weapons at the prototype and fire on my command!" Once again, the green mechs did just that, ready to attack. "Ready...FIRE!" The mechs then fired a huge barrage of missiles at Megas on their master's command.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!" screamed Jamie as he saw the missiles hurtling towards him and Coop. Just at that moment, Megas was suddenly reactivated, courtesy of Kiva.

"Coop. I just triggered a reboot in Megas' operating system. Main systems are back online," she announced, her face appearing on the control panel's communications monitor.

"Great timing, Kiva!" said Coop, turning on the ignition.

"QUICK! GET US OUTTA HERE!" screamed Jamie.

"Hold on, guys!" In control of Megas once more, Coop got Megas to jump out of the path of the missiles just before they came too close. Since Megas was lying in the water prior to the attack, most of the missiles struck that spot, but several hit the shores along Titans Tower and even the tower itself in several places. Although the tower remained standing when the smoke cleared, it was now severely damaged (picture a T-shaped block of swiss cheese held over a flame for several seconds or so). Needless to say, the Titans weren't at all happy to see their home in such bad shape since the time of Slade's surprise attack on them when they were betrayed by Terra.

"_What did we ever do to deserve this..." _Robin thought to himself. After Megas landed back down after the attack, Gorrath was enraged to see his last effort fail.

"After him!" he yelled as Megas took to the skies. The mechs fired more missiles at the blue machine. Coop dodged them with ease, but the explosives ended up destroying random buildings in the process. Landing down on the city streets, Coop was ready to kick joorblochs when Kiva returned from inside Megas.

"Well, Coop, if you recall, you said you'd uninstall the microwave if it got us into any trouble," started Kiva.

"Uh...yeah?" replied Coop, trying to sound confused.

"It did just that, so I'm expecting you to get rid of it once we get back home."

"Aw, man! Why can't anything ever work the first time?" complained Coop.

"Coop..." said Jamie, pointing at the surrounding Glorft mechs.

"Oh, right! I was ready to kick butt," remembered Coop, reving up the engines. "Okay, squidheads! I don't know what you're doing here, but if it's another fight you want, then it's another fight you'll get!" Ready to strike, two Glorft mechs landed next to Megas on opposite sides, firing their chain guns at it. A mechanism on each of Megas' arms generated light shields which deflected the bullets until the guns gave out. Megas then landed a punch at the mech on his left, strong enough to knock it down. Grabbing the legs, Megas slammed the downed mech onto the one on his right, destroying both of the machines. More mechs came rushing in. In response, Megas began charging at them, taking down one with a hammer knuckle move, then ducking to avoid two mechs that attempted to jump at it, which Megas punched aside after they headbutted eachother. A mech from behind attempted to fire more missiles at Megas, but the blue mech sent an uppercut to the launcher, changing its direction to face upward as it fired its missiles, shooting down several mechs that were airborne. Grabbing one of those mechs, Megas swung it around viciously, bludgeoning more mechs until tossing it at more machines coming in from the air to score even more hits. Suddenly, Megas was jumped by another Glorft mech from behind. Countering the attack and slamming the oppressor down, Megas blocked an incoming punch from another mech, and one from another. Suddenly, a wave of mechs came storming in, dog-piling themselves on top of Megas, desperately trying to bring the mighty blue robot into submission. As it laid there unable to move, Gorrath appeared on the communications monitor inside the cockpit.

"You will realize how futile your efforts are once my people succeed in conquering Earth," he said threateningly. "It is inevitable..." Sweating from the stress, Coop retaliated by hitting a button labeled, "'The Matrix Reloaded fight-scene ripoff' button." As the green fighters continued throwing themselves onto the pile, Megas broke itself free in a violent rage, sending Gorrath's troops flying in all directions, destroying the buildings that stood in their path.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" howled Coop as the battle raged on, ripping apart whatever mechs he could get Megas' hands on and slamming those pieces at more mechs. The intensity of the fight was like nothing the Teen Titans had ever seen before. Explosions everywhere and flaming debris flying from every which way shattered windows and set certain structures ablaze, not to mention many were already destroyed by the fallen war-mechs being tossed aside like trash. In just a matter of minutes, Jump City appeared to have been struck by a nuclear warhead.

"This is truly horrible..." whispered Starfire, having to witness so much needless carnage on such a grand scale. It was enough to bring a tear to her eye. As of this point, Megas had just ripped off the gun-mounted arm of another mech, blew a hole in that enemy's face with it, slammed the gun down on it like a massive hammer, and continued to pummel the machine into a pulp.

"Whoa. Whoever's controlling that thing sure isn't showing any mercy," observed Raven.

"I'm just glad that no one's out on the streets with such a fierce battle going on," added in Robin, viewing the empty debris-littered roads.

"Hey, that's right," noticed Cyborg. "I haven't seen any bystanders since this fight started. They must be hiding indoors."

"Not good, considering all the destruction taking place. Then again, except for us, only a complete fool would willingly be standing out here in the middle of so much chaos," said Raven.

"Dude! I know the city's being torn apart and all, but this is wicked awesome!" exclaimed Beast Boy, watching the intense battle. "This is so much better than wrestling, I could watch this all day!"

"Yo, what're you saying?!" shouted Cyborg. "If we don't do something, there won't even be a city left anymore!"

"Cyborg's right," said Robin. "We can't just stand around while our city is being destroyed, especially with so many people taking refuge within! We know the Glorft's intentions now, but we still need to find out what they came looking here for in the first place."

"Well, now that you mention it, I did see a couple of those green things heading for the cave where Terra's remains are...uh oh." The green changeling's head was overcome with troubling images of what those things could possibly have anything to do with what's left of Terra, and so did the rest of the team. The others glared at him with annoyed eyes when he finished talking.

"And you didn't say anything until now because...?" asked Raven sternly. Unsure of how to respond, Beast Boy said the first thing on his mind.

"Um...hel-lo! Fight of the century here? It's bad enough that I don't have popcorn or at least a soda to watch this with, so the least I can do is--AH!" Beast Boy's sentence was cut short when Cyborg grabbed his arm, taking the lad with him as he and the other heroes headed for the cave.

"Come on! We don't have much time!" announced Robin as he and his allies entered the battle grounds. They needed to traverse through the violent warzone before reaching the cave. During their venture, the heroes did what they could to stay in one piece, Beast Boy taking the form of a cheetah for added speed and agility while the others used their respective abilities to shield themselves from the flying machine parts that got in their way.

_"As awesome as this battle is, this whole situation is still crazy,"_ thought Beast Boy to himself. _"I mean, what could those guys possibly want with a statue anyway? That is, if that's what they're looking for. I just hope Terra's still okay..." _Eventually, the team made it to the cave entrance, where they noticed two flying mechs leaving Earth's atmosphere high above. The Titans noticed something wrong seconds after entering."Terra!" shouted Beast Boy in disbelief as he and the others saw Terra's statue missing from it's resting place. "She's gone! There's nothing left of her now!"

"Those two machines that were here earlier must be the ones responsible for abducting our lifeless friend!" concluded Starfire.

"Yeah, but what would they want with a statue?" questioned Cyborg.

"In any case, Terra must have been what the Glorft came here for, but I'm not sure why," said Robin.

"Speaking of which..." started Raven, turning her attention back outside. As the Titans stepped back out, the fierce battle had died down. Only Megas, Gorrath's mech and several of his troops, along with only a fraction of the city, remained standing. Coop and Gorrath were in the middle of a standoff when the Commander called in.

"Warmaster! Sir! We've just succeeded in obtaining the remains of Terra. The first phase of the plan is complete," he stated, displaying the statue on Gorrath's monitor.

"Excellent work, Commander," complimented Gorrath, turning his attention back to his blue nemesis. "Well, earther, as much as I'd just love to dispose of you and reclaim my prototype, I'm afraid I must leave now."

"Better chumps than you have tried. Anyways, don't you be going just yet," objected Coop. "What did you losers come over here in this city for anyway?"

"Knowing that it's only a matter of time before your kind is finished, I may as well show you..." Gorrath then sent the image of the statue from his monitor to Coop, but the Commander was standing in the way of it at this point. "Commander!"

"Oh! Sorry, sir," he said, stepping aside to reveal Terra's petrified presence. Confusing as it was to see, Coop and Jamie couldn't help but laugh.

"A statue?!" spat out Coop in his laughter. "You came all the way over here just to get a statue?! What're gonna do, open a museum for throw-away art to bore people to death with? Is that how you're gonna defeat us?"

"Nice one, Coop!" complimented Jamie as he and Coop gave their usual "rock on!" hand gesture, and the two continued to laugh their heads off.

"Laugh while you still can, monkey-man," said Gorrath insultingly, putting a stop to their laughter. "It just so happens that this statue is just what I need to conquer Earth once and for all! Next time you see me here, everything you see before you will be nothing but barren wasteland!" The mad alien cackled maniacally at his own threat.

"You know, Coop, it kinda already is," pointed out Jamie.

"Not only that," continued Gorrath, "but by then I will have gained just the power I need to finally defeat you and reclaim my prototype!"

"We'll just see about that, chump!" Coop talked back. "And another thing. My robot's called Megas. 'May-gus', got it? You'd think you'd get the idea after so many beatings, but I guess I must be roughing you guys up too hard if you keep forgetting."

"I originally built it, so I'll call it whatever I please!" And with that, Gorrath and his remaining units took to space, leaving Earth's atmosphere and returning to their mothership. Seconds later, the Teen Titans appeared on the roof of a building which stood next to the giant blue mech. Compared to Gorrath's ugly machine, Megas was a site to behold. The massive machine was one hell of a sophisticated ride, featuring a sleek, powerful construct and sporting a racing number, flame decals, silhouettes of hot women displayed on the heels of the machine, and a tricked-out convertable for the cockpit. Coop stepped out of the car for a quick stretch as his travel companions did the same, looking up where the Glorft retreated.

"Well, at least they're gone," said Jamie. "For now..."

"I just wish that they learn their lesson already," said Coop. "I'm startin' to get bored always beating the heck out of those guys."

"Still, don't you find it strange that they came to this particular city for a statue?" asked Kiva.

"Even stranger than what Coop does to Megas sometimes, to be honest," commented Jamie.

"Where are we anyway?" asked Coop.

"I can answer that," interrupted Robin as he and his fellow fighters showed up on top of Megas. "Hi, and by the way thanks for helping get rid of those things."

"Yes, thank you so much for sending away those horrible war-machines!" said Starfire, swooping in, "...um...even though a large portion of our city was destroyed in the process." The tone in her voice seemed unusually happy considering that the destruction she just witnessed was saddening to her, but she was apparently glad that the fighting had ceased, at least for the moment.

"Eh, this is nothing," said Jamie, taking a look at what's left of the surrounding city. "You should see what Coop here does to other places during our trips."

"Wait, who are you guys anyway?" asked Coop, ignoring that last remark.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. I'm Robin," he began, shaking Coop's hand.

"Uh, nice to meet ya," he replied.

"This is Starfire." She gave a friendly giggle and waved.

"Raven."

"Uh...hi."

"Beast Boy."

"'Sup?"

"And over here is Cyborg."

"How ya doin'?"

"Uh, fine, thanks," replied Coop.

"And together, we're the Teen Titans: crime-fighting superheroes whose job is to make sure this area, known as Jump City, stays free of danger at all times."

_"Great. Another S-Force," _thought Jamie sarcastically. "So I see..." he told them, still viewing the ruined city, "though, for a second I thought Halloween came early or something, judging by the outfits."

"With a fashion sense like yours, I was thinking the same thing," remarked Raven, observing Jamie's attire.

"Oh yeah, _real_ funny," replied Jamie unmovingly.

"Well anyways, I'm Coop, as you probably know by now. This is my friend Jamie."

"Eh."

"And this is Kiva."

"Hi." She gave a friendly wave.

"She knows more about how Megas works than Jamie and I do, so she does most of the repair work."

"So you call your machine Megas?" asked Cyborg.

"That's right," confirmed Coop.

"Well, if I can say so, this is one sophisticated ride if I've ever seen one!" commented the half-machine.

"No kidding, this thing is just awesome!" added in Beast Boy as he began pacing around the top of Megas, observing more of its details. "I mean, the way you trashed those guys was one thing, but the design of this robot, the flames painted on it, a racing number, those hot chicks on the backside, and a car for the head? This thing gives new meaning to 'tricked-out'!"

"Heh, uh...thanks."

"Okay, that's enough, Beast Boy," ordered Robin. "We know who's who now, so let's cut to the chase. About the Glorft..."

"You know about the Glorft?" asked Kiva.

"Their leader told us who they were when we tried to take on them," stated Cyborg.

"As well as their ultimate goal of universal conquest," added in Starfire.

"We fight off bad guys on a regular basis," continued Robin, "though, I have to say that we never encountered a threat as big as what you just took care of."

"Tell me about it. I gotta deal with those guys almost all the time back in Jersey City," said Coop.

"And as such, it's vital to ensure that Megas runs at peak performance at all times," added in the tan-skinned redhead.

"Yeah, now is someone gonna say something about what the Glorft would want with a statue?" reminded Jamie.

"That statue used to be one of us. A Teen Titan," said Robin.

"Her name was Terra, and she had the power to control the ground we stand on," continued Beast Boy.

"The Glorft knew about us before they got here, so they must know about Terra and her powers as well," stated Raven. "The only reason I can see for them to come here and take her remains is that they've found a way to revive her and plan to take control of her powers to achieve their goals, as did Slade."

"So you're telling me that this is gonna be like fighting Slade all over again?" questioned Cyborg.

"Even worse, by the looks of things," replied Raven. "These guys can storm an entire city in less than a minute in their robots. Who knows what else they have in store back at their headquarters?...wherever that may be."

"Yeah, and that Gorrath guy said that this was only the tip of the iceburg," said Beast Boy. "...Wait, what does that mean?"

"It means that all those machines he called for was only a sample of what he's capable of. It's basically what I just said," replied Raven.

"Oh, my bad, heh."

"But even if we knew where they're hiding, how would we get there?" asked Cyborg. "They trashed the T-Ship, and if we get there by riding on Megas, I don't really see enough room in the cockpit for all of us to squeeze inside."

"Well, we can always have Beast Boy transform into a possum or something, run him over, pretend he's roadkill and leave him in the trunk," joked Raven.

"Hey! Not funny," Beast Boy talked back.

"I know!" Coop jumped in. "You guys can ride in the secondary control bridge inside Megas. It's almost like a living room."

"Great! That answers my question," said Cyborg.

"And with Megas on our side, we can infiltrate the Glorft's headquarters once we find out where it is, save Terra, and stop their plan for world conquest!" said Robin readily, pressing his knuckles.

"I'm afraid that's going to have to wait," butted in Kiva. "Much of Megas' power was drained during that last fight. I'll have to do some repair work before Megas is ready to fight again. Plus, once that's done with, I still have to spend time locating the Glorft mothership on Megas' navigation system. They could be hiding anywhere, so it may take a while to spot them."

"In that case, let's head on over to Titans Tower. You guys can finish the repair work there," suggested Robin.

"And I'll lend a hand to help you guys get done faster," offered Cyborg.

"Uh...just to let you guys know, Megas isn't the only thing that needs fixing," reminded Beast Boy, looking at the missile-stricken T-shaped tower.

"Man, do we got a lot of work to do," pointed out Cyborg.

"Then we better get started. Let's go!" ordered Robin, and everyone left for the tower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

We are now at Titans Tower, or at least what's left of it, where everyone is helping make repairs. Upon first arriving, when the Titans started with the repairs right away, Raven fortunately didn't have a temper tantrum since she discovered that her room was perfectly intact from the Glorft's misfire. She only noticed a few pieces of plaster which cracked off the ceiling and was resting on the floor as she entered. She cleaned it up without a problem, but after a few seconds she could hear a light cracking sound coming from the cracked part of the ceiling. The sound faded after a few seconds. Raven waited a few minutes and noticed that the sound seemed to come and go. Eventually, the noise grew louder and louder until nearly all of the ceiling in her room fell apart and her room caved in, leaving plaster all over almost all of her stuff and an angered look on Raven's face. "Oops! Uh...sorry, Raven," said Beast Boy nervously, who was busy trying to fix the damaged floor above Raven's room. Flying up to the green lad as if she was ready to kill him, she noticed that the floor above Beast Boy's room a few rooms away (or behind the next wall or whatever; I don't know the precise locations of the rooms) was in equally bad shape. Grabbing a large piece of debris from her room, Raven used her powers to drop the piece over the damaged floor, causing Beast Boy's room to cave in.

"Now we're even," said Raven with a smirk. Now Beast Boy was the one with the annoyed look on his face.

Meanwhile, Megas was parked in the launch pad where the T-Ship used to be, hooked up to large cables designed to restore power to the mech's engines. Luckily, this chamber had a backup set of security doors in case something were to happen to the original cover, which was destroyed earlier by the Glorft mech who trashed the T-Ship(otherwise, water would be pouring in right now). Anywho, Jamie is standing around near Megas, reading a magazine...okay, so not everyone is exactly helping. At this point, Cyborg came with an extra tool box to take up to Coop, who was busy making adjustments to the engine in the cockpit. "Hey, um...Jamie, is it?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, what?" replied Jamie apathetically, turning a page in his magazine.

"Aren't you gonna help with the repairs?"

"No, thanks. Besides, I don't have a clue how Megas works. It'd be a waste of time for me," he answered back, never looking away from his magazine. Cyborg was a bit bothered by Jamie's attitude, but didn't say anything about it.

"Okay then," said Cyborg, using his grapple arm to make his way to the top of Megas with the tool box in tow. "Here's the extra tools you wanted," he said when he got to the top.

"Hey thanks," said Coop, reaching into the tool box and pulling out a socket wrench of a special type as he continued working on the engine of his car. Cyborg grabbed another wrench and joined in.

"Hey, no offense, Coop, but your friend seems a ," mentioned Cyborg. "Something bothering him?"

"Eh, don't mind him, he's just being himself," replied Coop. "Hey, you want a soda?"

"Sure, I'd appreciate it."

"Okay then." Coop reached into the minifridge inside his car and pulled out a couple of sodas, tossing one to Cyborg.

"Thanks."

"No prob." The two opened their cans and each took a sip.

"So tell me, Coop. What's the story behind you and Megas?"

"Well, it's like this," started Coop, setting his tools aside for a bit. "Some time ago, I went to the junkyard back in Jersey City to look for some spare parts when..."

-----(begin flashback)-----

We are now at the Jersey City junkyard, where Coop is looking for some spare parts for his car. This place is run by Goat: an old dude with a large nose, long brown hair and mustache, and he happens to be a mechanical expert. He was reading from a newspaper as he sat under an umbrella and on an old arm chair mounted high on a large pile of junk when Coop asks, "Hey, Goat. What's in this pile anyway?"

"Don't really know. It's been around here since this place was opened back in the 30's."

"And you never went through it?"

"Nah, been too busy, what with my social obligations and all."

"But I've never seen you leave the junkyard."

"Oh yeah. All the time! Uh, I got things...you know."

"Oh." Coop sifted through some junk and found a small pipe with a bend at one end. "How much for this?" he asked.

"Ah, let's see here...two bucks."

"How 'bout this?" (small pipe with attachments on it)

"Two bucks."

"Hey, how 'bout this?" (barrel of radioactive waste)

"Two dollars."

"How 'bout--"

"TWO...bucks. Anything in that pile: two bucks. I doubt that whole pile is worth more than two bucks."

Enthusiastic from the "anything for two bucks" part, Coop pulled out an old muffler from the pile, triggering an avalanche which caused Goat to slide down to Coop's level. In the process, the original body of Megas was revealed. "Whoa...what's that?" he asked.

"No idea..."

"Two bucks, huh? I'll take it!"

"Aw, man..."

_"It was pretty banged up, so I did the best I could..."_ And he did, starting by polishing the exterior of the giant old mech to restore it's shine, uncovering the letters "M.E.G.A.S." in the process, then hammering bolts here, using a blowtorch to solder pieces together there, etc. He then raised an old green car to where the original head used to be, but it just didn't match good enough. Coop continued with his work, using the torch to cook a burger and then painting on Megas it's flame decals. He tried a volkswagon car for the head this time, but it wasn't good enough to go with the rest of the giant machine. After cooking some more burgers, he tried again with his own car: a customized convertable with its own flames painted on it. Goat gave a "rock on!" solute to show his approval; Megas was complete.

-----(end flashback)-----

"Man. Some people get all the luck," said Cyborg, giving a chuckle.

"Tell me about it," replied Coop.

"But that story doesn't explain how Megas got there in the first place," realized Cyborg. "I mean, a giant fighting robot laying there since the 30's? It musta been sent back in time or something like that for it to get there..."

"It was, actually, from the future," told Coop. "Heh. Sorry I didn't mention that earlier. Kiva told me that part, she can tell you the rest. After all, she's from the future too."

"Now that explains a lot already," commented Cyborg.

Just then, Kiva disconnected the cables attached to Megas which was supplying power to the engines, then made her way to the top. "Well, I've finished restoring power to the main engines. Now I can focus on locating the Glorft's mothership," she told the guys, heading to the car's backseat to access Megas' navigation system to begin her search for the Glorft. As she got inside, Cyborg came up to her.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure, what?" replied Kiva as she began working.

"Is it true that both you and Megas are from the future?"

"That's right, and so are the Glorft." confirmed Kiva. "We come from the thirty-first century, to be more specific."

"So I take it that you know the history of Megas?"

"Sure do. I can tell you about it, if that's what you're interested in."

"Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"Alright. In the future, mankind will be at war with the Glorft, who want to conquer Earth as well as the rest of the universe, as you know by now. Originally, Megas was a new type of fighting mech designed and manufactured by the Glorft. Our Earth coalition forces managed to seize it from them during one of our raids. After returning to base with it, we began making modifications to it in order to strengthen its abilities as well as put in new ones. During that process, we officially named it the Mecha Earth Guard Attack System, or M.E.G.A.S. for short. When the Glorft attempted to break through our defenses, I took the opportunity to try and send Megas back in time by opening a wormhole in the space/time continuum using the time drive built into Megas. Before sending it through, I attempted to transport myself to Megas' cockpit for direct control of it, but the original head was destroyed by one of the Glorft's missiles and I was sent back into my own mech. That explosion caused a malfunction in the time drive, disrupting the stability of the wormhole so that anything that goes through it may end up in any possible place in time. Megas ended up being transported through the wormhole, and knowing that Earth doesn't stand a chance of salvation without it, two CPU-operated mechs and I went in after it. We ended up in this time period, running into Megas which by then had been remodified by Coop. I tried to take it back from him, but he ended up destroying my mechs and defeating me in combat in the process. I tried again from the cockpit when he let his guard down, but I couldn't decipher the controls he put in, and even now I don't know how they work. I later learned that the time drive which created the wormhole which sent me here had been damaged, and to this day I haven't been able to repair it so that I could finally send Megas back into the future to stop the Glorft and save Earth. Even worse was when I discovered that the Glorft had followed me through the wormhole, and yet again tried to conquer Earth. We've faced them numerous times already, but thanks to Coop's piloting skills and my efforts in keeping Megas in top fighting form, they haven't been able to beat us since." Coop listened with a smile throughout Kiva's story as he continued working under the cockpit's hood.

"Wow, and I thought my friends and I had it rough," said Cyborg. "We usually deal with simple robberies and break-ins. On occasion, the safety of all of Jump City itself is at risk, like it was during Megas' last fight, but that's the most we have to worry about. On the other hand, the fate of the entire world, let alone the universe is depending on you guys and this blue robot. I can only imagine how hard it must be on you guys."

"It's difficult, needless to say, but, in a way, we're used to it by now. As long as Megas is working properly, we should be okay. Then again, something usually goes wrong, often by Coop's modifications, and we end up finding ourselves in trouble, but Coop usually gets us out of it in the end. In fact, the whole reason we're here in the first place is because of an exploding burrito."

"Huh?!" Cyborg became confused from that last part. "Care to tell the story behind that?"

"Coop installed a microwave in the cockpit, cooked a burrito in it, it exploded leaving its contents all over the controls, triggering a malfunction which eventually sent us here," summarized Kiva.

"Uh, yeah, I was supposed to punch holes in the wrapping...or something," added in Coop.

Cyborg laughted at the thought, then stopped. "Sorry 'bout that, but a burrito?! Man, that's just...I don't know what to say to that."

"Stranger things have happened," added Kiva.

"That was quite an interesting story, I should say," said Robin as if from out of nowhere. He and the other Titans were with him who had reached the top of Megas from behind.

"How long have you been standing there?" wondered Cyborg.

"A couple minutes, give or take," answered the team leader.

"Robin suggested that we take a break from the fixing of the tower in order to see how that of the Megas is progressing," stated Starfire.

"Well, I'm done tuning up the engine," said Coop, shutting the hood of the car closed.

"And Megas' energy is restored and returned to battle-ready status," added Kiva as she continued working on her computer.

"Great! The big blue bot is ready to trash some more Glorft bots!" said Beast Boy enthusiastically, pressing his knuckles.

"Yeah, but what if something goes wrong and Megas ends up getting captured or even destroyed?" asked Raven.

"Well, here's the thing," began Robin. "According to what Kiva said, Megas was originally a mech built by the Glorft before being modified, right?"

"Yeah, and?" asked Cyborg.

"And you guys saw the way Coop destroyed all those Glorft mechs by hurling other mechs at them and so on, right?" he continued.

"Heh, yeah, that was so awesome," added Beast Boy.

"A huge battle of giant fighting robots spanning an entire city? Hard to miss," remarked Raven. "So what's your point?"

"My point is, that's just how we defeat the Glorft; we turn their own technology against them!"

"Hey, I get it now!" realized Cyborg.

"Right. Although Megas is ready to fight now, we still need to come up with a plan on just how we're going to save Terra and stop the Glorft's plan to conquer Earth," announced Robin.

"Alright then, let's get to it! And in the meantime, Kiva can finish finding out where the Glorft are hiding," said Cyborg, turning his attention to the future girl. "By the way, how's that coming along?"

"Well, so far I haven't found any...wait a sec...I'm picking up a signal!" alerted Kiva. "...I found the Glorft mothership! It's...just outside Earth's orbit, directly above the Jump City region!" Everyone looked at Kiva as she informed the others of this update. Just then, Jamie had just climbed up to the top of Megas where everyone is gathered.

"Uh, hey guys. Did I miss anything?" asked Jamie.

"Bad news, Jamie. Kiva says the Glorft are right above us," told Coop. Jamie's expression seemed undisturbed, but in reality he was freaked out inside.

"Uh...yeah, forget I asked," he replied.

"Looks like we don't have as much planning time as I was hoping for," pointed out Robin. "Okay, team! Let's all get to work on our plan. Not only is the world depending on us, but so is Terra. Are you with me?"

"YEAH!" shouted everyone in unison, each raising a fist to the air with Coop giving his "rock on!" solute. The exception was Jamie, who just stood there, somewhat confused.

_"Did you hear that, Terra? We're comin' to rescue you!"_ thought Beast Boy, ready to carry out whatever plan they were to come up with. In any case, Operation: Save Terra! was now under way...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's it for chapter 3! Coop and the Teen Titans are ready to fight, and it looks like the brawl to end all brawls is about to begin sooner than expected. Will they succeed in their plan to save Terra, or will the Glorft succeed in their own plan to conquer Earth? Will something go awry with Megas along the way (as usual), and land our heroes into even deeper trouble? Find out what happens next in chapter 4: Megas captured? See you then!

**END NOTE: **Wow...this chapter ended up being much bigger than I expected. Even Megas would be impressed! Anywho, sorry I took so long to get this next chapter up, but now you see why. I put even more time and effort into this piece of the story, so I hope you like the results. Remember to leave a review!


	4. Megas captured?

**DISCLAIMER: **As usual, I do not own Teen Titans or Megas XLR, but I wrote this fanfic. Both shows are teh funnah. :)

And now for some more action and lame comebacks (:P) as we continue with:

* * *

**Chapter 4: Megas captured?**

Much has happened in the last chapter. To start off, Megas came, saw, and kicked the Glorft's joorblochs (again), but they nonetheless succeeded in abducting Terra's remains to continue their plan to conquer Earth. Afterwards, Coop, Jamie and Kiva met the Teen Titans, they became fast friends and helped each other repair Megas, and just in time, too, what with the Glorft mothership hovering above Jump City. The heroes' mission to stop the Glorft and save Terra is about to begin, but before we get into that let's turn back the clock a few hours to when Gorrath and his remaining troops have returned to HQ from yet another miserable defeat in battle.

"This plan of yours better be worth it to have lost so many units in combat, Commander," said Gorrath irritably as he made his way to his throne. "Otherwise, I'll hold you solely responsible for salvaging every piece of my fallen mechs!"

"My apologies for those casualties, Warmaster, but everything so far is otherwise going according to plan," assured the Commander.

"If that's so, then I trust this reverse-fossilizer of yours is ready for use on the girl?" asked Gorrath.

"Yes, sir. Our engineers have managed to successfully put together a working prototype, which we've already tested on a sample of tiny Earth insects preserved in amber, as most earthers call it. This is the result." The Commander then revealed a small see-through cubic container with a few living ants inside walking about, which he presented to his superior.

"Excellent," replied Gorrath. "And where is the device?"

"If you'll kindly follow me, I'll show you." The Commander led the way for Gorrath to the reverse-fossilizer, changing tracks from the path to the central command room. When they arrived, the leader saw before him a large glass tube surrounded by massive machinery overhead and a series of computer consoles around, manned by several of his underlings (picture the roboticiser from SatAM Sonic, but moderately different in appearance). The headmaster wasn't particularly impressed with this machine, knowing what his engineers can do, but he was still pleased with their creation. "Awaiting orders, sir," said the Commander.

"Bring in the girl,'' ordered Gorrath right away. The Commander gave a signal to the guards standing outside a nearby storage room containing Terra's remains, ordering them to bring it out. As they did so, the glass tube opened up for them to put the statue in place. Gently placing Terra's statue in place, the tube closed back down again. "Begin the reverse-fossilization sequence," said Gorrath for his next order. His crew then powered up the machine by grabbing a switch on their consoles and turning it up, then turning each switch to the right at its peak in unison to begin the reverse-fossilization process. As the machinery overhead began to hum loudly, the electrodes in the capsule's interior created sparks, sending a current of a distinct type of electrical energy through the statue. "How long will this take?" asked Gorrath as he viewed the glowing statue.

"It took mere seconds to revive the ants in the earlier test, being such a small sample, but it will take a few minutes in Terra's case," answered the Commander.

"Very well then, as long as it works," replied Gorrath. About two minutes into the sequence, an alarm was triggered. "Argh, what now!'' demanded Gorrath, annoyed by the sudden interruption.

"Security scanners have just detected an intruder in the ship's docking bay," announced the Commander. "Units are being sent to track him down."

"Good. Bring him to me once you've found him," ordered Gorrath. The reverse-fossilization sequence was finishing up at this point. As the light from the electrodes faded and the machine powered down, Terra was returned to flesh and bone once more. Out cold, she slowly fell back with her back pressing against the cold glass tube as she sat down. Though alive, her mind needed to reaquaint itself with its bodily functions again before she could regain consciousness. After a minute or so, Terra came to again. As she slowly opened her eyes, she instantly noticed the bright spotlight shining above her, though the machine was inactive. To her, it was like being born again.

"Huh?" she said, trying to figure out what was going on. "I'm...alive? But... how... where am I?" Terra was filled with mixed emotions here. She didn't know whether to be happy to be alive again or to be scared from being in a trapped position surrounded by darkness, not knowing where she is or why she's there. As she stood up to have a look around, she noticed the sinister glaring eyes of Gorrath, her captor, who took a step forward to get a closer look at her.

"Well, you weren't much to look at as a statue, and you certainly aren't much to look at now either," commented Gorrath as he made himself visible to Terra. As she observed the slimy green skin, sharp yellow fangs, threatening eyes, and the tentacles hanging down the face of the large alien clad in heavy armor, Terra stepped back slowly in fear of Gorrath's presence.

"Who are you!'' she shouted out of fear, but before Gorrath could introduce himself to her, the Commander called for his attention.

"Sir. We've just intercepted the intruder and taken him into custody," he announced.

"Good. Bring him in," ordered Gorrath, turning his attention away from Terra. As two guards walked in holding the intruder in custody, the Commander continued speaking.

"Our guards found him attempting to hijack one of our mechs. We surrounded him quickly, and he surrendered without a fight." Upon further inspection, the intruder was human; a tall man with a strong physical build, though shorter than the guards. He was covered from head to toe in a black armor-plated suit, equipped with a utility belt with a strap over his shoulder and wearing a metal mask that was half black and half orange.

"SLADE!" shouted Terra, shocked to see that hated man alive and well.

"Hello, Terra. Long time no see," he replied in his low, seemingly unbothered voice.

"You know this earther?" asked Gorrath, turning his attention back to Terra (nevermind that it technically didn't matter which one he spoke to).

"Terra and I have a history with eachother," answered Slade. "She's my... former apprentice."

"You..." said Terra, enraged by Slade's presence. "I thought I destroyed you! What happened!''

"Looks can be deceiving, my dear. That's something you should already know from having served at my side."

"What're you doing here?" she demanded.

"Before I go on, Terra, do you even know where 'here' is?" asked Slade. "Oh wait, my mistake. Of course you don't. You couldn't exactly perceive your surroundings in the form of a statue while you were brought here, could you?" Terra's expression turned confused after giving it some thought. "My point exactly. In any case, Terra, we are currently onboard a large alien mothership hovering somewhere in space, outside of Earth itself. These... creatures who pilot this ship must know of your amazing earth-moving powers, so they have abducted and revived you for the sake of using your abilities to... satisfy their goals."

"Not bad, earther," commented Gorrath as the conversation was overtaken by the sounds of guns being cocked. It was just at this moment when Slade was suddenly surrounded by a couple dozen Glorft troops, each one aiming a large gun at him. "However, the fact remains that you are intruding on my ship! What business have you here? And for that matter, how did you get here?"

"As I saw those units of yours stopping by at the cave where Terra's remains were located, it didn't take long for me to realize that she was the reason they were there. I concluded that the only logical reason for them to take a statue was the same as what I said earlier. Keeping the idea in mind, I decided to hitch a ride onboard one of your mechs as you prepared to head back your headquarters, namely this ship, so that I may see for myself whether I was right or wrong in my thinking. At the risk of getting... severely injured, I triggered a security alarm to get your attention, and I surrendered myself at the off-chance that I'd meet with Terra once more. And now, well... there you have it. I must say, though, that the idea of reviving Terra through such a process as reverse-fossilization was rather... brilliant."

"Hmph. Typical of an earther to go through this much trouble for something so trivial!" figured Gorrath.

"Actually... 'sir'... there's more to it than that," responded Slade, not letting Gorrath's remarks get to him.

"Elaborate."

"Very well then. Prior to the start of your battle with the massive blue mech known as Megas, you announced to the Teen Titans your intentions for coming to Earth. I was in the vicinity at the time, hiding in seclusion but close enough to hear what you had to say first hand. Being the Titans' greatest enemy, it has always been my goal to have them destroyed and Jump City conquered. In essence, you wish to do the same and then some, so... perhaps there is a way for us to help one another."

"Help? From a human? HA!''

"But isn't that just what you plan to get out of young Terra, who is, like myself, a human?" That last remark from Slade put Gorrath on the verge of losing his temper, like he normally does anyway.

"Oh, a wise-guy, huh?'' responded Gorrath bitterly, walking up to Slade and getting in his face as if to strike him. "I suggest you say what you have in mind while you still can, before things get ugly," he threatened.

"You mean ugly like your face?" remarked Terra.

"Silence!" snapped Gorrath.

"For starters," continued Slade, "I can aid you in the control of Terra's powers."

"You can forget it, Slade!" objected Terra. "The last thing I'd wanna do is serve someone like you again! And I told you before, you can't control me anymore!"

"My dear child," responded Slade, turning his attention back to Terra who's still trapped inside the glass tube. "Having beentrapped in the form of a statue has taken its toll on you. Already there's much that you don't quite remember since that fateful day. So tell me. Have you forgotten that the suit I designed for you, which you're still wearing, is a sophisticated neural interface integrated into your nervous system, which grants me direct control of your physical movements as well as your powers?" Slade approached Terra slowly as he spoke. "My mask which I lost back then contained a key component in my control over your powers. But as you can see, I've since then replaced it. I've even increased the signal strength high enough to guarantee virtually absolute control over your abilities." At this moment, electrical energy suddenly began surging through Terra, causing her to lower herself to the floor, groaning in pain. "And as you can feel for yourself, it works just fine. It's not that I knew this day would come. It just helps to be prepared. Furthermore, let's not forget the vow you made to me. You swore that you would serve me and me only. To obey my every command, to fight at my side... forever. And that's a vow... that I expect you to keep." As Terra continued suffering from Slade's device, the energy causing her pain suddenly dissipated, allowing her to move on her own again. "That is, however, if Warmaster Gorrath is willing to let me do so," he said, turning his attention back to the alien leader. "Any command you give to Terra, I will carry out for you, unless otherwise specified, of course. All I want is to see the Teen Titans destroyed and Jump City conquered, as well as all nearby cities. I could care less what happens to the rest of the world. That being said... do we have a deal?" Gorrath began considering Slade's offer, then turned his attention to his Commander.

"It would certainly save us time on making the final adjustments to our own mind-control device," he suggested. Several seconds later, Gorrath arrived at a decision.

"Fine then," he decided. "I accept your terms, but remember this. As long as you're on my ship, you will follow my every command, lest I make you pay dearly for any insubordinance. Do so much as ignore one of my orders and I'll take that mask of yours, shove it down your throat, then proceed to laugh my joorblochs off as I watch you choke on it!" he then turned his attention to Terra. "The same goes for you, should you try anything unexpected!" As he then began to leave the room, he turned to the Commander. "Now then, Commander."

"Yes, sir?"

"Send the earthers to the combat training facility. I will issue further orders from the central command room once I get there."

"Understood," he replied as his master left the room. The Commander then ordered the guards to escort Terra and Slade to the ship's training facility. When they arrived, the two humans were placed in an empty, massively-oversized room to await further orders.

"So, Terra," began Slade. "Are you prepared for whatever these... 'Glorft' have in store for us?"

"Don't talk to me," she replied, giving him the cold shoulder. Terra was still angry about having to meet with Slade again, and not to mention recalling the hell she went through before she was turned to stone.

"I see that you are still... less than thrilled to see me again."

"What was your first clue!'' she replied bitterly.

"If it's any consolation to you, I should remind you that I have to follow these aliens' leader's orders for as long as I'm on this ship, although the same goes for you as well."

"Good. Let's see how YOU like taking orders."

"I'm only biding my time, waiting for an opportunity to make my move. I can easily see myself taking on some of these aliens, but they tend to fight in packs like vicious wolves, making them more ruthless in their fighting tactics than I am. In any case, if you thought I was a threat to you and your little friends, then you will see that these Glorft, as they refer to themselves as, make me seem like an innocent boy scout by comparison." Terra was surprised to hear the likes of Slade admit when there's a force more menacing than him.

"What're you saying?"

"You missed out on quite a show while you were still encased in stone. Earlier today, the Titans were faced with an utterly colossal threat...and I mean it literally. So large as well as powerful, in fact, that not even my worms which you fought with the Titans could compare to the firepower these aliens possess. When Robin and his friends were foolish enough to challenge their leader, who was the first to arrive in Earth, he called for back-up, and within mere seconds, the entire city was overrun by more than a hundred enormous combat-equipped fighting mechanoids, each one larger than mosts of the buildings in the city. They even destroyed the Titans precious T-Ship like a cheap toy to show them who's boss. But it's not as if Gorrath even needed any back-up to begin with. The Titans couldn't so much as leave a scratch on his mech, much less take on the rest of his fleet. But just when things couldn't seem to get worse for our little heroes, another mech appeared: a blue one known as Megas. He dealt with the Glorft's mechs with little difficulty, but left half the city in ruins in the process. A fine work he did, I dare say."

"What the... Half the city gone? How do I know you're not lying to me?" she replied, skeptical about what Slade said since she doesn't trust him, nor would anyone in their right mind, for that matter. "I'm not believing a word of it until I see for myself."

"For all we know, neither of us may ever see Jump City ever again... not that it bothers me, of course." Ignoring Slade's last comment, Terra just stood facing away in silence. Just suddenly, the massive room was lit up, bright spotlights shining over every nook and cranny one by one. Seconds later, Gorrath could be heard talking over the ship's intercom system.

"Argh... of all the times for the entrance door to malfunction," he complained to himself as he prepared his next orders. "Is this thing on, Commander?" he asked, refering to the intercom.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now then. Begin level 3 training session." After issuing this order, the room where Slade and Terra were in transformed, forming physical impressions of rock formations in the form of green wireframes, which then materialized into actual rock formations. The surroundings reminded Terra of the time when she and the Teen Titans first met, but before she could stroll any further down memory lane, a hologram displaying Gorrath's face appeared. "Alright. For this exercise, Terra, all you have to do is survive, using your powers to defend yourself. And all you have to do, Slade, is stay out of the way, or let yourself get injured so that I may laugh at your expense. Ha!" Saying what he had to, Gorrath shut off the hologram. The training session began afterwards, starting with a series of auto-defense turrets sprouting out of the ground around the two trainees. Slade jumped out of the way while Terra caused a stone pillar to jut out of the ground under her to raise herself high as the turrets fired. As the guns chipped away at the pillar, it soon collapsed, but Terra fought back by sending the broken rock pieces straight at the guns, breaking them upon impact. Using the top of the pillar as a platform, Terra took flight. More turrets appeared out of the ground, larger ones this time. Small rocks did no damage to them as Terra attacked while dodging the rounds, so larger ones had to be used. More turrets appeared to replace each one Terra destroyed. Eventually, several shots from the guns struck at Terra's rock platform, crumbling it and momentarily grounding her. She then created huge rock barriers to shield herself from the guns as she hurled more rocks back at them. Eventually, all but a few turrets at a distance remained. Riding on a replacement rock platform, she headed for them to clear them out only to have a massive metalic wall jut out of the ground in front of her. Another one sprouted up from the right, then one from the left. Suddenly, even more appeared until Terra found herself in the heart of a maze of metal. She tried flying out from above only to end up hitting her head on an invisible forcefield. As she scratched her head from that mistake, a trio of flying security drones appeared, spewing machine gun fire at her. Terra quickly shielded herself with another rock wall, then countered with dart-shaped rocks. These drones were particularly stubborn, as it took quite a few shots to destroy them, and not to mention they were nimble in battle. After the attack, she navigated the maze, encountering more drones along the way. It took nearly every bit of her skill to deal with the robots before finally reaching the exit. As of this point, Terra had been fighting on her own while Slade watched at a distance, out of harm's way but keeping close enough to lend a hand to Terra when need be. When she finally found the maze's exit, she came across a huge pile of boulders. They seemed harmless enough at first until they began to move and float on their own, forming a massive rock-based monster in the process (think of a reddish-stone version of Thardus from Metroid Prime). After a short-lived staredown, the creature attempted swinging its massive fists at Terra. Although the creature was slow-moving, she barely avoided the attack, what with much of her strength exhausted from the earlier onslaughts. She gave herself distance while landing back down in order to take a quick breather, but the monster cupped his fists and slammed them down with great force, creating a shockwave that was fast approaching Terra. She narrowly dodged it, struggling to keep her footing. For the next attack, the monster summoned large rocks from out of the ground, hurling them at the young blonde (the rocks and the monster are part of the same training program, allowing him to do a trick like this). Fighting back, Terra seized control of the rocks and hurled them back at the creature, who shielded himself with his massive hands. He then attempted another shockwave attack, but Terra, having recuperated a bit, flew out of the way on another rock platform, closing in on her oversized foe. Since the creature was made of rock, she attempted taking control of the monster himself. However, he was too strong, and easily broke free of Terra's grip on him, fighting back with another swing of his fists. She avoided the first swing, but couldn't get out of the way of the second. Terra was knocked down hard into the ground. Although she managed to soften the blow with her powers beforehand, it was still too much. She couldn't get back up afterwards. The monster then used his powers to raise a huge boulder out of the ground in an attempt to flatten Terra, but Slade, on the other hand, had seen enough, and he had plans of his own. Tapping into Terra's powers using his technology, Slade summoned a duo of his own rock monsters, not as big as their target but big enough to bring him down. Slade's monsters submerged underground, reappearing behind their target as they began to pummel and wrestle it into submission. As he struggled, the beast was eventually left in a weakened state.

"Now's your chance, Terra. Finish it!" shouted Slade. Using the massive boulder the creature dropped when he was caught off guard, Terra raised it as high as her strength would allow, then sending it down towards the creature as the projectile gained the speed and power of a large meteorite. When it hit, the resulting explosion shattered the monster into gravel, marking the end of the grueling battle as well as the training session. Terra, though weakened and barely standing, stood victorious. "Well done, Terra," congradulated Slade.

"Why are you... congradulating me for... something _you_ did?" Terra managed to say, breathing hard from fatigue.

"Only because I couldn't have done it without you," he replied. As they viewed the smoldering remains of the boulder-beast, a hologram projecting Gorrath's face appeared before them.

"Excellent work, Terra," he commented. "You possess more power and skill than I initially thought. Unless that was Slade doing part of the work, that is." During that last fight, Slade did his part in secret, leaving Gorrath to wonder whether he had been involved in the struggle or not. "Whatever the case may be, however, I will require you both for what I have planned for you. There's much to be done and little time to do it."

"Great. Looking forward to it," said Terra sarcastically.

"End training program," ordered Gorrath. Afterwards, his hologram disappeared, as did the computer-generated surroundings. When the room reverted to its original status, a group of guards appeared. Gorrath continued speaking over the ship's intercom system. "Guards. Escort our 'trainees' to the holding chamber so they may get some rest. They're going to be needing it quite soon." Leaving his guards to carry out his order, Gorrath turned to his Commander. "How is that neural amplification device progressing, Commander?" he asked.

"Completed and ready for testing, sir."

"Good. Once the girl has rested, we will begin testing. In the meantime, set a course for Earth and have a squadron of my units at the ready to provide any necessary back-up. Those vile, pathetic Earth-dwellers are in for quite the rude awakening." As the Commander carried out his master's orders, Gorrath cackled evilly at the thought of his plans, practically as if everything was ready even though further preparations still had to be made.

* * *

Okay, now that that part's finally done with, let's turn the clock forward several hours, about an hour or so after the Glorft have reached Earth. The Teen Titans have now prepared their plan of strategy to defeat the Glorft and rescue Terra, and are now fast approaching the Glorft mothership onboard Megas with everyone in tow. Coop, Jamie and Kiva rode in the cockpit with Coop at the wheel, as usual, while the Titans rode in Megas' secondary control bridge. The room contained a camera, mounted on top of one of the TVs, for Coop to keep a visual on them. Someone oughtta tell Coop to slow down a bit, though. He's going awfully fast... 

"Uh, Coop?"

"Yeah, Robin?"

"How exactly did you get onboard the Glorft mothership last time?"

"Well, that one time, I was smashing some Glorft bots when I put one of my add-ons to the test, but for some reason I ended up getting teleported inside the Glorft mothership. Which one of you guys took over Megas when that happened?" he asked his usual travel companions.

"Kiva did," answered Jamie.

"And it wasn't easy, mind you," replied the future-girl.

"So how'd you do it?" asked Cyborg.

"Well, neither Jamie nor I know how to pilot Megas, so consider this. How do you think Coop would get inside the ship?"

"Knowing him, he'd probably crash his way in or something..."

"Bingo," said Jamie, which in turn put Cyborg and the other Titans in a state of uneasyness.

"I don't suppose that means- " Raven was saying before Coop cut her off.

"Yup. I'm going this fast for a reason, ya know ...Oh, and by the way, I don't have any seatbelts down there, so just grab onto something... or something." Taking Coop's word, the Titans quickly and frantically grabbed ahold of their seats, bracing for impact while Beast Boy took the form of a turtle. Coop then shifted gears, increasing speed as he piloted, or drove, or whatever straight for the mothership. As the mighty blue mech hurtled through the skies, the Glorft took notice...

"Sir! Monitoring systems have detected the prototype, and it's heading straight for us!" alerted the Commander to his superior.

"What?'' yelled Gorrath, viewing Megas from his underling's console. "Deploy all units! Now is the time to execute the final plan! Make no mistakes!" As the Glorft forces took to their battle stations, Coop had a thought on his way to the ship.

"Hey, now that I remember, when I got teleported to that ship and got captured by the Glorft, I remember them torturing me by taunting me with a mega-slush and a philly cheese steak sandwich of all things," recalled Coop with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"Is that so?" asked Jamie, somewhat confused as well as interested at the idea. "Well, what about it?"

"How'd they get that stuff anyhow? And do you think they got more? I hope so 'cause I didn't have my second lunch before we left, and I'm in the mood for- " Coop was abruptly interupted when Megas crashed headfirst right into the mothership's docking bay, not even giving the hatch doors a chance to open... not that they were gonna let him in anyway... In any case, the crew was welcomed by a large battlefront of Glorft mechs, ready to brawl with the blue bot.

"You were saying?" questioned Jamie.

"I was about to say a philly cheese steak and a mega-slush, but kicking Glorft butt works fine too," replied the hungry blond.

"Then you better do it befORE THEY KILL US!" screamed Jamie.

"Alright, but take it easy with the screaming," suggested Coop, reving up the engines. "That can't be good for your throat, you know. Plus, I'm startin' to get a headache from it."

"So am I," said Raven to herself seconds before another fight broke out. The Glorft made the first move by firing their chain guns at Megas in unison, who jumped up into the air just in time. Anticipating this move, a trio of Glorft mechs jumped as well, attempting to intercept their blue foe only to have his massive fists slammed into their faces and a headbutt to the third one. After those mechs fell, the ones down below fired a wave of missiles up at Megas. Coop retaliated by firing up the rear thrusters. The missiles missed their target and instead struck the ceiling, causing large chunks of debris to rain down on the Glorft. A couple were destroyed while the rest were slowed down. Coop took this opportunity to escape, heading deeper into the Glorft mothership.

"Okay, so how the heck are we supposed to find this Terra statue-person?" asked Coop.

"Even with all the data I managed to gather last time we were here," started Kiva, "I'm afraid there's no way of pin-pointing where Terra may be located. She could be anywhere onboard the ship. However, we have a map now, at least, and according to it, we've just passed the ship's docking bay and are currently heading towards the repair and maintenance depot." A loud growling noise was suddenly heard as Kiva finished speaking.

"Sounds like we missed something while we were fixing Megas, Coop," pointed out Cyborg.

"Nah, that's just his stomach," confirmed Jamie as Coop rubbed his belly.

"There better be a cafeteria somewhere on this thing. I'm hungry," said Coop as he stopped outside the entrance to the repair and maintenance room of the ship. After forcing the doors open with Megas, the crew was greeted by yet another battlefront of even more enemy mechs than the last wave they escaped from.

"Anytime now, Coop," urged Jamie. As the green mechs, ones equipped with laser cannons, raised their guns at their target, Megas took to the air once more, but this time more than a dozen of the enemy machines did the same. Coop managed to take down a few, but the rest grabbed hold of Megas, slamming him down hard on the floor below. Pinned down as well as faced down, the Glorft readied their blasters at Megas in attempt to fire at close range. "Do something, Coop!" urged Jamie again.

"Relax, I'm on it," replied Coop, activating the thrusters mounted under the feet of Megas. Right before the Glorft could attack, the crew blasted off, taking the mechs that were holding them down on a little joy ride while bowling right through the mechs in their path. The Glorft bots at the end of their target's projected path rocketed into the air, firing their blasters down below. The intensity of the "sleigh ride" caused the mechs riding on Megas to start losing their grip. Taking advantage of the moment, Coop broke free of them while grabbing one by the arm and hurling it into the path of the incoming lasers. You can guess what happens next. Anywho, the ride's end brought the gang to the room's exit on the opposite side. They stormed out with their enemies fast approaching from behind, soon reaching an intersection. When the Glorft bots got there, their target was nowhere in sight. They all dispersed quickly, taking separate paths to better their chances of tracking down the earthers. When the room cleared, the elusive blue bot emerged from a thick shadow behind a high part of a large support column, landing down below. "I think we lost 'em," figured Coop as he scanned the surroundings.

"I am not so certain that we have eluded our attackers," said Starfire doubtedly.

"Looks safe enough now," answered Coop, but before anyone could take a breather, the Glorft stormed back out of the paths they just took. It turns out they knew that Megas was somewhere in that room all along, and they psyched it out in order to flush it out.

"Spoke too soon,"figured Jamie. The enemy bots raised their guns for another series of shots at their troublesome foe. Coop had to think of a way out of yet another mess and fast.

"Hold on tight, guys. I just got an idea," warned Coop, once again reving up the engines, but even more intensively so this time.

"I hope you know what you're doin', man," said Cyborg, bracing himself for whatever Coop was planning.

"You know what they say. Fight fire with... uh... something better, I think? Or was it- ah, it don't matter, just hold on!" Charging up the rear thrusters, Megas once again took into the air... or only made it seem like he would. Directly after jumping, Coop switched off the thrusters and landed back down using a separate thruster. The Glorft troops couldn't see this in time and fired their blasters at the air in unison, expecting to score a blow to Megas. The bright glowing rounds from the guns collided to create a huge explosion. Using this as a distraction, Coop rocketed towards the room's support column, whipping out Megas' chainsaw-arm to carve the pillar into pieces. Its collapse put that section of the ship's structural stability out of balance, causing the surroundings to begin breaking apart. The Glorft quickly evacuated, but before Coop could do the same, a huge portion of the ship's upper level came crashing down around our heroes, the force of which caused the floor underneath to crumble away, sending everyone plummeting as well as screaming into the darkness below. After a long fall, they eventually stopped, landing face down. They found themselves in a massive room (as is any other room in this crazy ship) which seemed rather dark. "Everyone alright?" asked Coop as everyone scratched and/or shook their head, groaning and pulling themselves together after such a rough landing.

"AAH! I CAN'T SEE! I'M BLIND!" screamed Beast Boy as he ran about, unable to see the waste basket stuck over his face.

"Relax, Beast Boy, you're not blind," said Robin, pulling the bin off his ally's face.

"Oh! Um... I knew that, heh," replied the green lad as he pulled a banana peel off his head.

"So where the heck are we supposed to be now?" asked Jamie.

"According to the map, we're currently in the ship's weapons testing facility. Be careful, Coop," warned Kiva.

"Got it" said Coop, knocking over a massive unidentifiable object as he got Megas back up, creating a loud, ear-rattling thud, but one not loud enough to trigger an alarm or something.

"Oh yeah, that's being _real _careful," said Jamie sarcastically.

"Woops. Uh, sorry, just gotta turn on the headlights," said Coop, doing just that. Bringing light into the otherwise pitch-black room, this place was filled with weapons of many sorts: fighting mechs of various types, battle tanks, oversized blasters, large bombs, massive sword-like objects, something that looked like an enormous mace... things of that nature. "Hey, check it out! That mace-thing over there looks kinda like that one unlockable weapon from Demolition Derby Dunces!" he pointed out.

"Unless it's supposed to have some kind of special power that we should know about, then that doesn't seem important, Coop," replied Jamie.

"Well, yeah! Perfectly timed hits can score a kill in a single blow. I mean, it's an unlockable, right? Of course it's special!" No one else said anything, even though Cyborg and Beast Boy deduced that he was refering to a video game. Coop continued exploring the room. Unbeknownst to our unsuspecting travelers, a hidden security camera was watching over them as Coop and the others continued examining the room.

"Sir. One of our security cameras has detected the prototype inside the weapons testing facility," informed the Commander as he viewed Megas from a series of monitors from the central command room.

"Excellent. We have them right where I want them," said Gorrath pleasingly. As the gang progressed deeper into the room, they entered a large cleared section of the area, probably to allow for enough space to properly test weapons. On the other side was a small source of light emanating from inside a glass cover which seemed to be holding someone behind it, locked in place like a prisoner. Upon further inspection, that person turned out to be a small blonde-haired girl, futily struggling to break free from her cell.

"It's Terra! And she's alive!" shouted Beast Boy happily as soon as he recognized her.

"Huh? Beast Boy?" answered Terra in return, surprised to hear a familiar voice.

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Cyborg. "Is it really her?"

"I truly do hope that is our friend who has returned to living flesh and bone once more!" hoped Starfire.

"Don't get too excited," butted in Raven. "How do we know this isn't some kind of trap?"

"Only one way to find out!" answered Coop as he began driving Megas towards Terra, ignoring Raven's point.

"Hang on, Terra! We're coming to rescue you," told Robin, even though he had intended to play it safe, considering what Raven had to say, but they continued onward nonetheless.

"WAIT! Don't come any closer!" objected Terra, which threw the team off guard.

"Uh... did I just hear her say what I think she did?" asked Cyborg, puzzled.

"Terra, what're you- " Robin was asking before Coop took over.

"Hey! We almost got our butts handed to us during this whole mess, okay? We broke into the Glorft mothership and got past all those guards just to come rescue you!" told Coop as he continued heading towards Terra, not wanting any attitude from a little girl. "Do you wanna be saved or not?"

"You don't understand!" she pleaded. "This is all a- " but before Terra could finish, the entire room was fully lit, revealing the room to be particularly roomy and dome-shaped as Coop found his robot standing at the center of a bull's-eye. Holes opened from the surrounding rings of the target, shooting out chain-spear things that quickly wrapped around the arms and legs of Megas. Several more pierced the hull, and the mechanisms controlling the chains worked in tandem to literally bring the mighty robot down to its knees. "trap..." whispered Terra, even though it was obviously too late. The others figured out what the deal was anyway.

"Aw man, I knew this was some kind of trap," said Jamie, even though he obviously had no such advance knowledge of what was to happen. Coop attempted to break free of the chains, turning on all thrusters and pushing Megas to its limits, but it was no use.

"No good! We're losing power from just trying to break free!" informed Kiva. Just then, the loud, arrogant laughter of a familiar sinister voice could be heard from a distance. A grotesque figure materialized on a nearby platform. Kiva recognized this figure. "Gorrath!"

"Yeah, that... uh... dude we're always trying to stop," joined in Jamie, trying to be part of the moment.

"You won't be moving out of that spot anytime soon," informed the alien leader with a smirk on his face. "Now that I have you bound in place, it's time to finally put an end to your stubborn resistance once and for all!" Gorrath then pulled out a tiny speaker from out of a nearby control console. "Commander. Deploy the EMP cannon and begin the charging sequence," he ordered.

"Yes, sir." Seconds later, a massive steel door opened on the right side of the room and out came a massive turret-type side-mounted cannon that was even larger than Megas.

"Judging by how big these things are built, I'm guessing the Glorft rely more on scare tactics than on actual firepower," figured Raven.

"Does that even matter right now? We're about to have our butts blasted to kingdom come!" shouted Beast Boy, getting histerical from the situation. The charging sequence for the cannon began as the gun started radiating with blue electrical energy.

"Okay, Coop, we're all ready to see you pull off another miracle with Megas now!" urged Jamie again. Coop tried again at breaking Megas free from its chains, twisting around here and there in as many ways as possible, as if playing a game of Twister that doesn't allow cheating. He attempted to use the chain-saw arm to try and cut free of the chains only to have a series of back-up chains shoot out of the ground to keep Megas held down tightly, wrapping the blue bot in a cacoon of steel as it dropped face down in front of the cannon. It was useless to try to break free as it was, but Coop wouldn't give up without a fight. As the cannon fully charged itself at this point, it fired a huge beam of electrical energy at the entangled robot, causing all the controls and every working mechanism within it to fluctuate wildly and malfunction. Everyone screamed their heads off in panic, unable to do anything about it. The blast lasted for a good ten seconds or so before the gun powered down and the ship retracted it back into where it originally came from, the steel door closing behind. Everyone inside Megas reopened their eyes after the attack, pulling themselves together.

"Have our posteriors been sent to this kingdom of come, as Beast Boy said?" asked Starfire innocently.

"Dude! We're still alive!" exclaimed Beast Boy joyously.

"But what did they just fire at us?" wondered Robin.

"That cannon shot Megas with an EMP," answered Kiva.

"Aw man!" complained Coop, slamming his fist on the steering wheel in frustration which sounded the custom horn (you know, the one that beeps to the tune of "La Cucaracha") before remembering something. "Wait, what the heck is an EMP?" he asked.

"Electromagnetic pulse," answered Kiva. "That beam disabled all of Megas' systems, rendering it completely unusable." Coop realized this for himself as he tried to restart the engines with no success.

"Isn't there a way to turn it back on?" asked Coop.

"There's no way to reactivate Megas until the effects of the EMP have worn off," she said.

"Which gives me plenty of time to put the prototype under my control once more!" butted in Gorrath as he began laughing sinisterly. A series of Glorft mechs plummeted from above to take their catch of the day into custody. "It's all over, earther. Your reign of resistance to meis finally ending. Such a waste that you fought all this time for nothing. But that will all change very soon, once I put it to proper use, as it was originally intended for when I first built it. It's coming with us, and so are you!" he said as Gorrath's troops stopped just before their prey.

"Not if I can help it!" objected Coop as he turned his attention to an emergency button labeled "Make a run for it!".

* * *

And that's it for chapter 4! Things are looking rather grim for our heroes. How's Coop gonna get everyone out of this mess? Will they be able to reclaim Megas before Gorrath carries out the final steps to his plan to conquer Earth? What will become of Terra? And for that matter, what ever happened to Slade? Find out what happens next in chapter 5: The Titans fight back! 

**END NOTE: **Sorry I took so long to get this next chapter out. One can only do so much when having to deal with mounds of homework, tests, the SAT, etc. Like my other chapters, I made this one nice and long but tried not to make it too boring. Hope you liked it! And don't forget to leave a review as well as any suggestions. I wouldn't have added Slade to the story if no one suggested it, so if you have any ideas for what you think should happen next, be sure to let me know. Let your voice be heard in text form:)


End file.
